<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by Arytra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659408">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra'>Arytra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, Plothole and Fix-It AU, Several other characters make an appearance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley knows three things:  Her best friend needs her help in creating Ranger Tech, Aquitar is the best place to learn, and apparently leader Aquitian White Rangers are incredibly attractive.  Those three things help lead her toward dealing with her best friend's past relationships, working with a billionaire and said friend to create the superhero team they need, creating a family that will have to endure the many mistakes that are made, making the most long-distance of relationships work, and hopefully saving the world on top of it.  You know, the usual superhero fare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa | Principal Randall/Anton Mercer | Mesogog, Hayley Ziktor/Delphine, Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart/Billy Cranston, Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this sorta started as a "I'll show you I can make it work" with Akume.  Then I was noticing a LOT of plotholes and started dealing with those.  Then I had a long fic.  So, I'm just going to blame this on my fiancee because I can.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aquitar's oceans were easily visible from orbit, considering the entire planet was water, but it wasn't until they headed toward the Aquitian Corridors in the shuttle that Hayley was able to see the vast waters up close.  There were still waves, rushing around but without beaches to land upon. Few creatures rushed out of the waters like dolphins or whales either. It was just quiet and serene. As they headed under the water, however, the scenes changed and Hayley's eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air-based corridors had been created for off-world visitors as the Aquitians were somewhat amphibious, but mostly water dwellers.  Therefore, the cities themselves were beautifully built underwater. They were built out of something similar to coral and rocks rather than wood and plaster.  She wondered about the windows. Likely, they wouldn't want everything coming in and out, but they also wouldn't need to worry about keeping the water out either. The corridors looked like glass at the top with a darker wood-looking material below, but she had been assured that both were more durable materials.  Aside from the cities themselves, everything had been built to allow for marine traffic to continue. The pilot pulled her out of her thoughts. "We will be landing shortly, Ms. Ziktor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," she answered.  She hadn't intended to come to visit a foreign world.  If you had asked her a couple of years ago, she would have found the idea ridiculous.  Then she had met Tommy, the human disaster, Oliver. Within less than a week, her entire life had been turned upside down.  She had found out everything soon after and had voluntarily joined him on his journey to creating more Rangers. It had been a good thing she did too.  He had no idea how to handle most of the technological ideas and for a man going into science, the subject certainly hadn't seemed to be his specialty. Therefore, she'd completely taken over that aspect, but there was only so much she could do on Earth with their limited knowledge.  So, Tommy had reached out to Aquitar and Aquitar had invited her to come stay with them for a while. It wasn't the first time that they would be hosting a human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn't met Billy Cranston.  Tommy spoke highly of him, but in a tone that added 'but I'm never talking to him again'.  She'd learned to read his tones with old friends. Kim's had a 'but she broke my heart' quality that all younger people had when they broke up with their first love.  Kat's had a 'we tried to make it work' undertone. Jason had a 'he might be mad at me' bit that she still wasn't sure about. In other words, there were serious issues that no one was addressing in this group and she wasn't his mother so she wasn't about to try to fix it for him.  That said, she somewhat wished she had tried to help fix this one so she would feel less awkward about the entire situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the shuttle landed and opened for her, she took a slight pause to catch sight through the top of the building which was transparent.  It was beautiful. The lights that were needed to see underwater still didn't pull away from the sights of the sea. Eventually, she stopped staring upward and looked to see a female Aquitian smiling back at her.   "Hello, Hayley. I am Delphine. Welcome to Aquitar."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayley headed toward her.  She had seen the pilot slightly on their journey, but she hadn't really been face to face with a member of the Aquitians until this moment.  She quietly wondered how the female Aquitians had grown hair considering they were underwater most of the time. She realized she was staring and sheepishly smiled.  "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I imagine it is a lot to take in," Delphine assured her.  "My team was equally curious about Earth when we arrived. Had there not been an emergency, I believe they would have taken more time to look around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm still getting used to all of this," Hayley admitted.  "Keeping Tommy out of trouble is one thing and knowing about other worlds and a sort of magic force is different than seeing it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe it would be easier if you see the Power as more of a scientific grid," a new voice stated.  Hayley looked over to see Billy standing nearby and looking at her, completely business-like though not antagonistic.  "It is simpler to understand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our scientists agree," Delphine said and gave her a playful smile.  "I wouldn't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You just use it?"  Hayley asked and Delphine nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I trust in my Techs," she said, motioning toward Billy who looked a bit embarrassed by that.  "As do most Rangers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That explains why Tommy had no idea how this works," she grumbled.  Billy's professional demeanor broke slightly as he faked a cough. Delphine just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," she said without judgment.  "Billy? Would you be willing to help our guest out for the moment?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy nodded and Hayley wondered if he felt as uncomfortable about the question as she did.  She also wondered if Delphine knew how they'd feel. She had the feeling she did. For all that there was a calm to the entire planet, she was a Power Ranger and Hayley had already figured out that they were all determined to solve everyone's problem on their own.  Just some more than others. This was, of course, a little ironic considering that Power Rangers seemed to like to make new and exciting problems for themselves anyway that weren't to be solved in a reasonable time frame. Delphine gave them both a nod and headed off, leaving the two alone.  There was silence for a moment as they walked slowly down the corridor. She figured that Billy knew where he was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you learn about us?"  Billy asked. She looked at him in surprise.  "Tommy would not have betrayed the secret purposefully even if he did need your help which would lead to your finding out in an alternate manner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't met the rest of you, but he was really bad about keeping it secret," she answered.  He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm afraid that is a Ranger trait as well," he admitted.  "I have been informed by my Aquitian colleagues that either humans are exceptionally unobservant or many of them were politely pretending not to know.  I haven't asked my dad because I'm not sure I want to know the answer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled slightly at that.  "I can understand that. 'France' seemed like an easy lie for my own parents and I'm an adult."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.  "As for my inquiry..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so Tommy tried lying, he failed, and I got him to tell me the truth.  Or rather, I made some guesses and didn't let him lie to me again. That was fine, but then he wanted to try to make his own team and my first reaction was he was going to blow something up.  So here I am," she said. He paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He wanted to make his own team?"  Billy asked. "How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By using the Power and technology to create morphers and Zords.  He just needs to find a power source and how to use it," she said.  Billy blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's what," Billy said.  It wasn't a question. Hayley felt a little defensive since Tommy was her friend, but Billy was right.  Tommy wasn't the best for it. "I assume you are taking over the majority of the work?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am taking over some of it," she agreed.  He eyed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would suggest you take over all of it.  Tommy is not a scientist," he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's trying to get a degree in paleontology," she informed him.  "I've been helping him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have little doubt you have," Billy said.  "I used to walk him through chemistry when we were teens.  Kim and I were concerned that he would either forget to add in an important ingredient or read the problem incorrectly.  We kept it quiet, of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're telling me," she reminded him.  He looked at her and then shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're determined to help in on his Sisyphean journey, giving you the proper warning about his science skillset seems reasonable," he said.  Hayley managed not to wince at that. She was starting to think that their fight had been a lot more serious than she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good.  Our new student arrived," an Aquitian called out, ending their conversation prematurely.  She had the feeling that wasn't unintentional either. She was going to have to get used to the polite interference of the Aquitians.  "I'm Cestro."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Blue Ranger," she said, making sure she had it right.  He looked pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, " he answered.  "We will get you set up in the morning.  For now, let me show you where we will be working and we can get you to your room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," she agreed.  She glanced at Billy to see that he was relieved as well.  This was going to be a long training.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just being on another planet, getting used to a different culture, with new technology would be hard enough for anyone.  Yet, now Hayley is contending with four Aquitians Rangers that want to teach her different things, one human Ranger that has a lot of background with her best friend for good and bad while simultaneously becoming a closer friend, and one attractive leader of the Aquitians who is tugging on Hayley's heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning was far more easy-going than she'd expected.  The Aquitians seemed have an almost flow that they fell into and it was easy to keep with the schedule even without having a good idea of the time of day.  During lunch, she followed the instructions that Cestro had given her on how to reach the cafeteria since it was still closer than her room. Not for the first time, she was grateful for his help.  It was when she reached the line that she realized that there might be a problem with her lack of knowledge toward Aquitian culinary. "I would suggest the food on the far left and in the middle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The looked to see Delphine standing beside her.  She gave Hayley a smile. Hayley did as she suggested.  "Why these?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that not all humans will like the same things, but it is Billy's favored food," she answered.  Hayley relaxed a bit at that. Even if she didn't like it, she knew it would be safe to eat. "Would you mind if I joined you for breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all," Hayley answered.  The two sat at one of the tables.  There was a comfortable silence for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I met Tommy when he was around ten," Delphine said.  Hayley looked at her in surprise and she chuckled. "I thought he might have left that out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You met before they were Rangers?"  She asked. "But Tommy said you met the second group."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose it depends on your point of view," Delphine answered.  "Earth seems to have a unique relationship with time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"  She asked. When she got back to Earth, Tommy and her were going to have a long talk about important information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean that your timeline since gaining Power Rangers has been in flux multiple times," she answered.  "You just likely don't remember the changes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's good to know in case anything feels off later," she admitted, though she didn't want to continue on that track for long.  "So, Delphine, how long have you been a Power Ranger for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fifteen of your years," she answered.  "We are still a newer team. How long have you been working with Tommy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Less than a year.  And less working with and more just helping out a friend," she corrected.  Delphine nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," she answered.  Hayley wasn't sure she actually did but she wasn't going to push it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did Billy picked up learning on Aquitar after he was done being a Ranger?"  She asked. Delphine looked at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy didn't need our assistance in that," she answered.  "There was a mistake that nearly cost him his life. We were able to help him and he chose to stay.  Officially, he stated he was staying for Cestria, Cestro's sister. He said it made it easier to move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wasn't?"  She asked. Delphine looked at her in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would he start seriously dating again so quickly after the breakup?"  She asked. "You have met Billy. He would not move away for a person he barely knew.  Nor would we let him. He moved away because he was running from a large amount of discomfort."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Discomfort?"  She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He lost his powers.  And he lost both of his lovers.  Tommy just took longer to finally break it off," she said.  Hayley's eyes widened as she realized the implication. Delphine caught it.  "Tommy never spoke of this to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he didn't," she said.  "And I will be letting him know never to keep me in the dark again.  For now, there's someone else I can speak to about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," Delphine said.  Hayley started to get up and saw that Delphine seemed disappointed that she was leaving.  It wasn't Delphine's fault she was too angry to continue. She thought it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're not busy, I wouldn't mind company for lunch tomorrow," she offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Accepted," Delphine assured her.  "And go easy on Billy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley made no promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and Tommy used to date?"  She asked as she walked into the lab, quickly catching what Billy was working on.  He gave her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't know?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy hasn't been the more forthright with it," she answered.  "I knew you two were fighting, but I also have met Tommy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy looked properly defensive.  "Meaning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meaning that it's probably his fault," she answered.  There was a pause. "Well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're dating him now," Billy said carefully, obviously not wanting to ruin it for her.  She snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a lesbian," she assured him and noted how Billy completely calmed himself.  She made a note to possibly lead with that in the future. "And trust me, I know Tommy and he isn't the best at realizing he made certain kinds of mistakes and gets stuck on reliving other mistakes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it that you have heard many times that he was evil and less so about his previous relationships?"  Billy asked. Hayley nodded. "I suppose then one of us should tell you about that part of his past if you'll be working with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just helping out," she insisted.  Billy looked amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate to be the one to tell you that you are most certainly a Tech.  Congratulations and welcome to the family," he said with slight amusement but she heard the sincerity as well with the last part of his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, as a member of this family, are you going to tell me what he did?"  She asked. Billy looked a little conflicted, but he did speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe it is all together fair to blame this on Tommy," he said carefully.  "Though his reactions were certainly in the wrong. It is more fair to state that we all made rather poor choices.  Tommy just amplified them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have..." she started and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it would be good for you to know a bit if we will be working together," he told her.  She made a note that she appreciated his terminology in not implying that she was his student even if that was more truthful.  "I wanted to blame Kim for the letter since that was where this started, but I do not feel she was the one to blame either. I think growing up was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The three of you were together," Hayley said carefully.  He nodded. "How did that happen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The relief on Billy's face was noticeable.  It was likely difficult talking about how it had ended and she had given him a temporary out.  "I was friends with Jason, Trini, Zack and Kim since we were in elementary school. When we were chosen as Rangers, it just felt like an extension of that.  We already were a functional unit only we had received superpowers and had a battle to win. Then we added in Tommy. Did you know that Sixth Rangers are more Eltarian in creation and tend to fall on human and human colonies in terms of use?  The Aquitians do not have a sixth power and have never needed one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"  Hayley asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's that we gained access to the grid more recently," he admitted.  "Other planets have had their powers for long time and the Power is still learning how to work with us.  It's a working theory. One thing that the Power seems to have decided is that we need an extra member of the team to help balance the Power and give us a boost.  Unfortunately, they are also on the outside of the team. In Tommy's case, this was twofold: We found him somewhat outside both on the field and off. We did our best to bring Tommy in, but there were old jokes that we had or stories all of us remembered.  The five of us knew the others weaknesses, but we had to help show Tommy what ours were and learn his in return. Tommy and Kim started dating, of course, and with time it is likely that the wall would have come down naturally. However, things were sped along when he gained the White Power Coin and Jason, Trini, and Zack left.  Suddenly, we were two groups acting as one: Adam, Rocky, and Aisha as well as Tommy, Kim, and myself. You need to remember that we were having to move on quickly in order to function as a team, but we were still hurting from our friends needing to leave. I found myself spending more and more time with Kim and Tommy. We were already close, Hayley, but this forced us to be even more so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So like relationship of convenience?"  She asked and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he answered.  "As I said, Kim and Tommy were already dating but they started constantly inviting me in, wanting to make sure I wasn't alone.  By the time I was politely trying to give them space, Kim laughed and told me that they wanted me there in 'more ways than one'.  This was how I found myself kissing Tommy under the stars while Kim was laying in my lap. We never looked back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a minute and Hayley looked over at the table.  "Why don't you explain how the grid works to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her gratefully and Hayley shrugged.  They would be working together for a while. She could get the rest of the story from either Billy or Tommy later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, time was switched around and your Power Rangers brethren were just kids?  And you just worked with it?" Hayley asked. Delphine shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was not the oddest thing I had seen," she answered.  "As a Ranger, you tend to just move with the flow. Otherwise, too much time would be spent confused which could be a problem if your enemy decided to take advantage of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's insane," Hayley informed her, ignoring that she hadn't made the most stable of decisions by coming to a planet she didn't know.  She likely didn't have room to judge. Delphine didn't call her on it. "Changing the subject, do you have some free time tonight? I was wondering if you could tell me about some of the flora and fauna you have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can, but what does that have to do with learning to use the Power Grid?"  She asked. Hayley tried to seem nonchalant about the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't.  But you know about Earth, I should know about Aquitar.  And it might help somehow in the long run," she answered, considering that her actual reason for wanting it, spending time with Delphine, was far more shallow.  Fortunately, the Aquitian didn't seem to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would be happy to," she told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Delphine says you're learning about Aquitar."  She didn't recognize the Aquitian who had sat down in her lab and spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right," she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should come visit some of the cities.  We have suits you can wear," he suggested. "I've been trying to get Billy to go for a year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe once I get used to all of this," she said, motioning around with her hand.  "Which one are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tideus," he answered.  "The Yellow Ranger. How did you know I was a Ranger?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think all of you, Earth or on other planets, should take a class on subtlety," she answered.  "Because none of you are good at it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aquitar knows who is a Ranger so it has never been a concern," he said.  At her surprised look, he shrugged. "Our planet has one government and knowledge of other species.  For instance, humans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at her on that last one.  Hayley tried to hide a returning smile as she questioned the rest of his statement.  "Why won't Billy go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He says he's not ready to," Tideus answered.  "And Cestro won't let me push."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you thought you'd try to get me to go?"  She asked in amusement. He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of our humans should go," he answered.  She gave him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really," she said dryly.  "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a moment and then spoke up again.  "Would you want me to judge Earth by one city I was in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around and realized what he was asking her.  "I'm still getting used to things here, so I won't go yet.  But I will once I'm more used to all of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tideus grinned and nodded.  "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused.  "Tideus? How did you get used to Earth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have been to many planets.  Earth had an old friend which made it even easier," he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," she said.  Of course this was just second nature to the lot of them.  It was likely second nature to them. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shrugged off her thoughts.  Tideus' expression was less playful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it is a lot to take in and you're feeling alone but it will pass," he said.  "You're good at adapting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed out after, leaving her wishing she was as confident as he was over the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exploration with Delphine had been more than a little joyful for her.  The Aquitian had gone through as much as she could think of to show off her home and Hayley had taken all of it in.  "It's a beautiful world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Earth was fascinating," Delphine said, returning the compliment. "I only wish we could have stayed longer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were wistful and Hayley squeezed her hands.  "You should come back to see more of it. Power Rangers aren't working all the time.  You have had an abundance of free time since I got here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't want to intrude," Delphine said calmly.  "Or make any team feel like they weren't succeeding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think they would," she reassured the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will give it some thought," Delphine decided and Hayley nodded, perfectly happy with that outcome.  "I do have some things I need to get done tonight, but I had a good time. I care deeply for my team but it has been interesting to have another female around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley managed to hide her blush at that.  "I feel the same way. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will look forward to it," Delphine said, heading off.  Hayley watched her go before heading back to the lab. Billy looked up at her and then back at what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Late night?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a brat, Billy," she scolded, heading over to help him.  He moved over easily. Billy paused for a minute and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been here for a while.  It is nice seeing Delphine happy," he said quietly.  She looked at him. "Not that she wasn't before, but your interactions seem mutually beneficial."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She probably hasn't had another woman to talk to in a while," Hayley answered.  "And neither have I."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Billy said noncommittally.  "None of us would be disturbed if you were more than friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy..." she started and he finally looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't like Earth here," he reminded her.  Hayley shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eventually I have to go home," she reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to or she could go with," Billy said and Hayley slammed her hands down on the table, startling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not all of us..." she started before pulling back in the rest of the statement 'can run away from Earth'.  She quickly covered. "Not all of us are needed by the Aquitians."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That isn't what you were going to say," Billy told her.  She gave him a look to drop it. "But I appreciate the attempt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley sighed.  "It won't work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if you start to fall anyway?"  Billy asked. She looked at him. "We can't always help who we fall for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who says I haven't?"  She asked. Billy reached over and squeezed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps," he said.  "We Techs have bad luck in love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't answer, but her almost smile assured him that she was glad she wasn't alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost missed that Corcus was there for how quiet he was.  He has seemingly waited for her to finish before continuing. "So, what are you here for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed surprised by her frank question before shrugging it off and answering.  "I feel it might be a good idea for you to learn defense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a Ranger," she told him.  He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you will work with them.  Billy was a Power Ranger. He has training.  You do not," he told her. She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to have to defend myself," she said.  "Tommy didn't say anything about having to fight off anything.  I'm not a fighter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Corcus answered gently.  "But you are in this world now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I refuse, you're going to constantly worry, aren't you?"  She asked. He nodded. "I'm not your Tech."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you are here learning," he answered as if that was all that needed to be said.  She looked at the Black Ranger and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine.  But not a lot," she answered.  She saw his lips turn up in a quietly approving smile and sighed harder as she went with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Corcus should have gone easier on her," Cestria scolded her brother, as if it was his fault.  Cestro had noticed that she'd been wincing when he had started to help her that morning. He'd taken her straight to Cestria, asking Billy to keep an eye on their project.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know he was going to push her to learn," Cestro argued.  "And Hayley can make up her own mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're supposed to help our human friends!" Cestria said, healing her up.  "Not send them to the infirmary! How did it happen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Corcus doesn't know how humans work," Aurico said as he walked in, smiling at Hayley.  "So he tried to train her like a non-Ranger Aquitian. Billy says he'll help next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time!"  Cestria said and Hayley waved her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy can handle it," she said.  "Will you please tell Corcus I'm not upset?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurico nodded and headed out.  All Power Rangers had guilt complexes and worried too much about anyone but themselves.  That was her take on the matter. Cestro touched her shoulder and she looked at him. "Next time, tell him if it's too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know if it was too much or if I'm just that out of shape," she admitted.  "So Billy will help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed," Cestro said though she suspected that he would equally be involved in watching over things this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine was not available the next day, to Hayley's disappointment.  She wasn't sure if she had heard about the incident or if they others were keeping it quiet.  She did know that all of the other four knew. She'd heard from Billy that Aurico had mentioned that Tideus was annoyed because he worried that she wouldn't go to the cities with him now.  Which he would have known was ridiculous if he would have talked to her instead of just worrying about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're impossible!" She grumbled.  "No one should be this critical of themselves over something that isn't really their fault and I'm not even mad at!  Are all Power Rangers impossible or do I just have bad luck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, this is standard," Billy told her.  "And they're right to worry. This time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," she said, brushing it off.  "We should have taken into account that a species that is used to moving it water might be stronger on land."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they're used to me," Billy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're a Power Ranger," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was," he corrected.  She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that's something that just goes away," she scolded.  He smiled a bit at that. "So, what happened? What happened that you raced across half a galaxy to a water planet when Tommy said you're afraid of water?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not afraid of water," he corrected her.  "I'm ichthyophobic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're afraid of fish?"  She asked dryly. "Aren't the Aquitians kind of like fish?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No.  They're amphibious," he grumbled.  She shrugged that one off. She thought it was close enough but she wasn't going to push it.  She had other things to press.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so what happened to make you run halfway across the galaxy to a water planet when you're afraid of fish?"  She asked. He was quiet for a minute before he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They didn't need me anymore," he answered.  She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They didn't need their Tech anymore," she said, not making it a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, they needed a Tech.  They didn't need me," he answered.  Hayley looked at how hurt his face was, the pain in his eyes.  When she got back, Tommy was really going to hear about this. As it was, she walked over and held him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were wrong," she said.  "They needed you. After Rocky left, they took on a twelve year old.  You would have stopped that. They had a bad mentor. You would have helped.  They hurt themselves when they chased you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her gently.  "You may be right, but I cannot go back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," she answered.  "At least now that I know what to look out for, I'm less likely to run away as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would enjoy the visits," Billy assured her.  "But I will destroy Tommy if he drives you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might destroy him when I get back for helping to drive you here," she answered.  Billy laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's your friend," he reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So are you," she countered.  "As are Cestro, Delphine, Tideus, Corcus, and Aurico.  And also Cestria somewhat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then don't overreact when you get home," he told her.  "A request from a friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared.  "What is the difference between me doing it and you doing it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he did it to you," Billy said.  "It would mean he learned nothing from our past and deserves it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley nodded.  "Alright. But I'm still yelling at him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I could stop you if I tried," Billy assured her.  She just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next attempts at teaching her self-defense went far better.  Billy was able to judge how far to push and Corcus was far more cautious the second time around.  Cestro sighed. "She isn't glass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corcus ignored him.  Billy gently reached over and touched their friend's shoulder.  "It was an accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm healed," Hayley agreed.  They were supposed to be working on dodging.  Corcus may have been pulling his punches at the moment, but nothing she would fight against would.  Then again, they had all told her to just punch and run. She understood. She didn't want to learn to be a fighter.  She wanted to learn how to get out of a situation she couldn't talk herself out of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurico leaned against the wall, just watching while Tideus was happily gave her ideas and ignored Corcus' glare.  She was doing fine until she saw Delphine walk in and was quickly distracted which Corcus took advantage of. She looked a bit embarrassed over it, but he didn't say a word and helped her up.  Tideus, on the other hand, was less helpful. "Come on, Hayley. Don't get distracted because of a pretty face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut it, Tideus," she answered good naturedly, ignoring Billy's attempts at hiding his laugh.  At least he was trying unlike Tideus. Cestro turned on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we need an extra sparing session?  Because Corcus won't mind," he said somewhat darkly.  Tideus held his hands up in surrender. Billy looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh," he said with a shrug.  "He didn't actually warn Tideus when he teased me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cestro shrugged.  "You needed the support more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy looked insulted for a minute before mulling it over and nodding.  Delphine looked at them. "You do remember that Hayley is here to learn about our technology, correct?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Side project," Aurico said with a slight smile.  She gave him a look. Tideus saw her look and decided against expanding on that logic.  Cestro looked over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We wanted to make sure she could somewhat defend herself and I'm sure you remember how Tommy can get," he said.  Delphine's expression shifted and she quietly watched instead. The lesson was over soon enough anyway. Delphine gave her a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a good attempt," she assured her.  Hayley smiled shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just need enough to get myself and whatever I'm working on away," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you will be able to do that," she assured her.  Delphine gently touched her hand causing Hayley's head to shoot up in surprise.  "I think you will be well prepared when you leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The statement hit Hayley as she realized that part of her was hoping that day was far off and a larger part of her knew it wasn't.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, there are smoother starts to relationships, but it could have been worse...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With defensive lessons mostly over, Cestro sped up her lessons to teach her what she needed to know about different type of Ranger technology.  Billy aided him from time to time.  She was easily getting the hang of it and, more importantly, getting to where she could build it on her own.  Cestro nodded at what she had accomplished.  "I think that's enough for today."</p><p>"I want to look at it some more," she said.  "I think I can tweak it."</p><p>Cestro shrugged and looked at the other.  "Billy?"</p><p>"We probably should get something to eat," he decided.  She looked ready to argue but Billy looked at her reassuringly.  "I'll grab a plate for you and bring it back.  We can work on it together."</p><p>She nodded as the two had gotten closer as the time had gone on and unlike Cestro, he felt more secure about just letting her know when he thought there might be a problem.  Only once had he stopped her in a panic and that was because it likely would have exploded.  "Take your time!"</p><p>"Do not stay up all night," Cestro warned the two of them.  "I no longer believe your claims that humans only need four hours of sleep."</p><p>Both humans shared a look of disappointment and amusement.  Really, it was amazing that they'd managed to pull it off as long as they did.  "All night shouldn't be necessary."</p><p>"Do not stay up all night," Cestro said again.  "Cestria will know."</p><p>Both of the humans tried not to laugh at that and Hayley realized it was probably because of his sister that Cestro knew they were lying.  Billy motioned he'd be back shortly and she completely relaxed as they took off.  Billy would help her with some of the tweaks later, but that didn't mean she couldn't get in a head start.  </p><p>It wasn't long after that that the room darkened.  She tensed a bit, but emergency lights began to glow.  Still, it was unusual that the lights had dimmed as they had.  She didn't hear anything outside the door, but considered that maybe something had come loose outside.  She stood on the table and looked out, surprised to see that there was something in the water.  She tried to get a better look and saw that they were vaguely humanoid but she was pretty sure they didn't look like the Aquitians.  Her face was nearly against the glass when one of the things slammed against the dome and she covered her mouth to stifle the scream.  It's large eyes and fish-like face looked at her and then continued on.  She had no doubt it had seen her as easily as she'd seen it.  She jumped back down, wondering where she should go to get away from the incoming forces.  Before she could consider it, she saw something passing by the door.  </p><p>She started to consider calling out before realizing if it were someone that she wanted to see, they would have reached out to her themselves.  Since they didn't, she could guess that they didn't have good intentions in mind.  She looked around, trying to find some place to hunker down, but the lab wasn't the best place to hide.  She glanced back up and saw several beings in the doorway.  The very things she had seen outside.  Hayley moved behind the tables, scrambling for anything to defend herself with.  The room was getting overloaded by them and she swallowed, wondering how she was going to get past them when one went down.  She looked over to see the White Aquitian Ranger above it.  She had never seen a Power Ranger up close when they were morphed.  Tommy had scolded that it wasn't a magic trick, but she was pretty sure that he just wasn't supposed to use it and didn't want to upset his mentor.  Delphine moved through the room, easily fighting them back.  She watched as they went flying.  Delphine moved toward her.  "Are you alright?"<br/>
<br/>
"I've been better," she said honestly, taking Delphine's offered hand up.  They started toward the door when the entire area began to shake.  She had the feeling that the world was worse off rather than just the visitor building.  A glance toward Delphine told her that her assumption was right considering that the Ranger was looking in each direction, making sure it was safe.  Unfortunately, whatever was causing the trouble was causing the base to crack.  "Delphine, that could be a problem."</p><p>Delphine grabbed her wrist and Hayley hurried to follow.  They didn't get far, but they did get into a room with no glass, essentially a closet.  The minute that they got in, they heard crashing going on outside the room and debris fall in front of the door.  Both women looked at each other and Delphine tried to open it, but couldn't.  The Aquitian powered down and looked at Hayley was a sardonic smile.</p><p>"At least you won't drown," she offered.  They had bought time and that was it.  Eventually, the air would run out or it would start to leak.  Hayley hoped for a leak between the two since at least then Delphine might make it out.  </p><p>"There is that," she said instead.  "What's going on?"</p><p>"We're under attack," she answered.  "Divatox."</p><p>"The pirate lady?"  Hayley asked.  "I thought she left after the Turbo Rangers were defeated."</p><p>"She did," Delphine said.  "She also came here."</p><p>Hayley leaned back and sighed.  "Well, hopefully Billy and the other Power Rangers handle it because I don't think we're going to be much help right now."</p><p>"Likely not," Delphine agreed.  </p><p>"We probably also should stay quiet in case there's a low amount of air," Hayley said and Delphine shrugged.</p><p>"Likely, they will find us before that," she said.  She didn't say what they were both thinking:  If the other Rangers went down, then it wouldn't matter much anyway.  "Are you claustophobic?"</p><p>"I'm thinking I'm starting to be," Hayley answered dryly.  As much of a flippant response as it was, she was starting to feel like she wasn't going to want to be trapped in a small space again.  Delphine didn't react negatively.</p><p>"When I was training, I was trapped in a cave for a couple of hours," she offered.  Hayley looked at her in worry.</p><p>"Are you claustophobic?"  She asked.</p><p>"No more than you," she answered.  There was silence between them for a moment before Delphine spoke up again.  "You never did explain why you have decided to help."</p><p>"I found out and it was the right thing to do," Hayley answered.  Her answer rung hollow even to her, but Delphine seemed to look completely understanding.</p><p>"Earth is fortunate that the Power calls to its Techs as much as to its Rangers," she said instead.</p><p>"I think I'm the only one," she reminded her.</p><p>"So far," Delphine answered.  "I'm sure you'll have contemporaries of your own.  But you will still be one of the first."</p><p>"What about you?"  Hayley asked.  "How did you become a Ranger?"</p><p>"Aquitians tend to let the Power choose the successor and then the current Ranger trains them," she answered.  "I was chosen when I was young and prepared to get the morpher."</p><p>"What if you had wanted to do something else?"  She asked.  Delphine looked pensive.</p><p>"I don't see why the Power wouldn't have let me out of it," she answered.  "But I've never heard of it happening.  It is a partnership of sorts."</p><p>"Oh," Hayley said.  Delphine reached over and squeezed her hand.  Hayley looked up suddenly.</p><p>"I can understand if this is a little overwhelming," she said gently.  Hayley gave her a small smile.</p><p>"I'm supposed to be learning how to work with the Power Grid so I can help Tommy create things.  And I ended up getting myself and the leader of this planets Power Rangers stuck in a closet," she said.  Delphine moved to allow her to lean in next to her if she wanted.  Hayley didn't for the moment.</p><p>"I think I'm the one pulled us in here," Delphine answered.</p><p>"Why weren't you with the other Rangers?"  She asked.</p><p>"Because I needed to make sure you were okay," Delphine answered.</p><p>"Aren't you telepathic?" Hayley teased and Delphine blushed.</p><p>"I'm afraid I wasn't thinking clearly.  Something Aurico will be teasing me about when this is over," she muttered.  </p><p>"And you can read humans?"  She asked.</p><p>"Somewhat.  Not as easily as other Aquitians," she answered.  It made sense.  There would have been two people working on it instead of one.  Hayley looked at her and pushed her attraction, testing to see if it would work.  Delphine turned to look at her.  "I see."</p><p>"And?"  Hayley asked, not that worried.  A Power Ranger didn't just get distracted like that for a visitor.  Delphine didn't disappoint.  She pulled her into a kiss and Hayley returned it.  The two pulled back and Hayley laughed.  "We probably should have worked this out before getting trapped in a room."</p><p>"We're working it out now," Delphine assured her.  "But you will need to go back to Earth."</p><p>"I know," she said.  "But you can visit.  We just need to find a way to make it easier on you or me."</p><p>Delphine blinked.  "You want to try it?"</p><p>"I'm making out with you in a room that is slowly running out of air while simultaneous trying to figure out how we can make this work if we live.  Yes, I do," she said.  Delphine held her to her.</p><p>"They will come," she promised.  "And we will work on that solution."</p><p>Hayley nodded.  There was a polite silence between them when Hayley felt something trickle down her back.  Delphine looked at her in confusion as Hayley looked up.  "Well, we might have been wrong about not needing to worry about me drowning."</p><p>Delphine looked up with her and realized what the other meant.  "It's slow moving."</p><p>"It means there's a crack," Hayley said, sounding a bit more panicked than before.  "And it's going to crack worse."</p><p>"Hayley, it will be alright," Delphine tried again.  She held the other woman to her.  Hayley gave a weak smile.</p><p>"At least you'll live," she offered.</p><p>"No one is dying.  Power Rangers do not leave people behind.  We will both get out," she said sternly.  Hayley really didn't believe her.  She moved toward the door, ready to try to open it but Delphine stopped her.</p><p>"It might be underwater," she reminded her.</p><p>"Here is going to be underwater eventually," she argued back.</p><p>"But it isn't now," Delphine said, holding onto her tighter this time.  To make matters worse, however, Delphine tensed up.</p><p>"Delphine?"  She asked and noticed that the other looked stricken.</p><p>"They're caught," she whispered.  Hayley didn't have to ask who.  She headed back to the door and started working on trying to get it open.  "Hayley!"</p><p>"If we get you out, you can help them," she reminded her.</p><p>"There is water, Hayley.  You can't breathe underwater," Delphine stressed.  "And by the time we got out, it may be too late."</p><p>"Then we just sit here?!"  Hayley yelled.  "Just wait to..."</p><p>"Just wait," Delphine said.  "Together."</p><p>Hayley turned and looked at her.  If they were caught or worse, unconscious, then Delphine's link with them wasn't helping.  She moved back next to her and held her.  "Together."</p><p>***</p><p>They had both fallen asleep together when they heard voices and scratching from the outside.  Neither really was waking up.  The water, as Hayley had guessed, was pooling around their legs and the air was thin.  Fortunately, when the door opened, it was friendly faces that greeted them.</p><p>"They're alive," Cestria assured them.  Hayley looked to see that they would be moving them and closed her eyes again.  She woke up a second time in a bed with someone holding her hand.</p><p>"Billy?"  She croaked out.  He looked up at her and relaxed a bit though she could see the red in his eyes and the tearmarks on his cheeks.</p><p>"Thank the Power you're okay," he said.  "We were concerned we were going to be too late."</p><p>"You weren't the only one," she said.  "Delphine?"</p><p>"She'll be fine," he answered.</p><p>"Aquitar?"  She asked.</p><p>"It's been better, but it won't be hard to rebuilt and the death count was low," he answered.  She nodded tiredly.</p><p>"Then why have you been crying?"  She asked, closing her eyes again.  There was silence and she opened her eyes to see that she had caught him off guard.</p><p>"We lost Zordon," he said quietly.  Hayley recognized the implications.</p><p>"You have a way to reach out to Earth?"  She asked.  He nodded.  "Then track down every member of your team and call them."</p><p>"I'm not sure if that's a good use of resources," Billy said tentatively.</p><p>"Right now, all five of our Aquitian friends are likely mourning together in the other room, probably telepathically, and you know it because that's what you Rangers do.  You pool together as a team to get through things.  No one is going to judge you for using 'resources'," she hissed.  He didn't argue with her a second time.  Stupid, childish arguments were a terrible reason to avoid talking to each other right now and she'd go back to not being involved in this fiasco later.  She didn't recognize the voices, but she did hear several checking in on each other and relaxed a bit.  She saw Cestria come in and look amused.</p><p>"You got him to do it?"  She asked.</p><p>"It took a little scolding," she answered.  "How is Delphine?"</p><p>"Better than you," she answered.  "The Power healed her.  She'll be in shortly."</p><p>"I know," Hayley said.  "Tell her I understand and take her time."</p><p>Cestria nodded.  "Sleep when you need to."</p><p>"I will," Hayley said, not about to be a difficult patient at the moment.  When Cestria left, Billy turned to her.</p><p>"There is one more call," he said.  She knew which it would be.</p><p>"Call him.  We both know he's worried," she said.</p><p>"He's going to be innumerably more concerned when he realizes you were injured," he reminded her.</p><p>"Then you can remind him that all of you got me out of it," she answered.  At his hesitation, she gently pushed.  "We both need to know he's okay."</p><p>Billy dropped his hesitation after that.  She was definitely going to have a 'you are not responsible for me, settle down' talk with him later.  It was okay for him to worry about her.  She'd been worried about him too.  But he was acting like he was even more responsible for her which she was nearly certain came from being a Power Ranger because they were all like this.  Well, the six she had met were anyway.  He sat down on the bed next to her and made the call.  Tommy answered it and Hayley could tell he'd been crying.</p><p>"Billy?"  He asked.  His voice sounded too small.</p><p>"I am glad to see you're okay," Billy said.  His voice wasn't nearly as professional as it had been.  It was soothing and reassuring as if he hadn't been sobbing recently.  She squeezed his hand, letting him know that he didn't have to do this on his own.</p><p>"You too," Tommy answered.  "I didn't know if..."</p><p>"We were attacked," Billy said, trying to keep the same tone.  "But there's less damage than there should have been, few casualties and not many injuries."</p><p>"Hayley?"  Tommy asked carefully.</p><p>"I'm here," she said.  "Just really tired."</p><p>Tommy's eyes widened and he looked at Billy who nodded.  "She'll be fine, Tommy."</p><p>"What happened?"  He asked.</p><p>"She was attacked.  Delphine got her out, but they were trapped," he said.</p><p>"There wasn't a lot of oxygen," she said.  "But we're both fine.  I'm just a little tired.  Cestria is keeping an eye on me and I don't think Billy's left."</p><p>"I haven't," Billy said, more to her than to Tommy.</p><p>"If I hadn't asked you to go..." Tommy started and Hayley looked at him.</p><p>"Stop drowning in self-condemnation over my decisions," she said sternly.  "You two need to lose the guilt and start mourning."</p><p>Billy and Tommy looked at each other and fortunately did turn the subject to Zordon.  She could tell just has broken up they were.  In her case, Tommy was fine.  Billy was fine.  Delphine was fine.  The other Rangers were fine.  Aquitar would be fine.  She was possibly the most okay person on this planet when it came to emotional stability at the moment other than she would likely have an issue with small spaces for a while.  The others would be mourning.  She hadn't known Zordon, of course, but she understood the importance.  At the very least, she could give them the support they needed.</p><p>***</p><p>It was about a month after when Hayley realized that the mourning had died down and she had learned what she could.  Unless she was planning on turning this into a long term exchange program, she couldn't stay forever.  And like it or not, the attack on Aquitar had reminded her why she had agreed to do this in the first place.</p><p>"You're going to leave," Delphine said.  The Ranger had asked her to join her to watch some of the sea life which Hayley had agreed to.  She had her head on Delphine's shoulder when the Ranger said it.  Hayley didn't move.</p><p>"I don't want to," Hayley admitted.  "But I have to help save my own world."</p><p>"I know," Delphine said.  "We both knew it was coming."</p><p>"Isn't there a way to get to Earth faster?  Or here faster?"  She asked, trying not to sound as desperate as she felt.</p><p>"Not since Zordon was able to teleport us.  I'm afraid we have not been able to since," she said.</p><p>"But if we could?"  She pressed.  "Would you come visit?"</p><p>She pulled her head up, kissing the other again.  Delphine pulled back and looked at her, fiddling with Hayley's hair slightly.  "Of course I would.  I don't want this to stop."</p><p>"Then Billy and I will build a transporter," she said firmly.  "With Cestro.  The three of us can do it."</p><p>She sounded so certain and Delphine smiled at the enthusiasm.  "It will take time."</p><p>"Better late than never, right?"  She asked.  "And we can do this long distance until then."</p><p>Delphine looked pensive for a moment and took Hayley's hand as she nodded.  Hayley didn't ask where they were going.  She knew.  Sure enough, the two ended up in Cestro's lab.  Both Blues looked up from what they were doing.  Hayley decided to let Delphine lead.  She wanted to see what her lover would decide.</p><p>"Cestro, I would like to ask you for a technological request," she said.</p><p>"Oh?"  Cestro asked with the air of someone who knew exactly what was going on.  The Aquitians were a team, but they were also a family after all and it seemed like even Cestro wasn't above teasing Delphine a bit.</p><p>"I love Hayley.  I want to see where this relationship goes.  And to do that, we need a way of seeing each other..." she stated.  Billy held up a hand.</p><p>"Cestro is going to let you keep going for a while so I think it's fair you know that we know.  And we were counting on you both to figure it out, which we all know you did.  So, we've already been working on it for a while now while the two of you have been enjoying each other's company," he told them, his eyes sparkling in amusement.  Hayley's eyes lit up and Delphine looked appreciative.</p><p>"Thank you," Delphine said, leaning into Hayley slightly.</p><p>"Thank you," Hayley agreed.  Cestro gave Billy a look.</p><p>"Remind me to interrupt the next time you wish to tease a friend," he scolded before looking at the two women before him. "But we are extremely pleased.  On a personal note, I hope this means you will continue to aid us, Hayley."</p><p>"I would be happy to," she said.  Tommy was her best friend, but she needed to be able to talk to someone about this sort of advanced science.</p><p>"Did you tell them?"  Tideus asked from the doorway.  Delphine gave him a look.</p><p>"Did you all know they were planning this?"  She asked.</p><p>"Of course," Aurico answered.  "Cestro has trouble keeping secrets.  Who do you think distracted you when he was thinking too hard."</p><p>"This means you can come exploring Aquitar later," Tideus said to Hayley.  "Since now probably isn't the best time."</p><p>"I'm just pleased we can help if you need it," Corcus said practically.  Hayley smiled at all of them and then at Billy.  Her smile became a bit sadder.</p><p>"It works, doesn't it?"  She asked.  His smile was equally bittersweet and she knew she was right.  This was both a surprise and a farewell.  He reached into the desk and pulled out a communicator.</p><p>"We can work on a more visual medium later.  For now, this will let us know if you need us," he told her.  She took it and they quickly hugged.  She turned and hugged each of the male Aquitians in turn.  Then she turned to Delphine and pulled her into a kiss.  Delphine kissed back and the two pulled apart.</p><p>"Give me a week," Hayley said.  "And then come visit.  We'll go out for coffee."</p><p>"I've never had coffee," Delphine informed her.</p><p>"No time like the present," Hayley teased.  She nodded to Billy.  He grinned.</p><p>"Try to keep an eye on Tommy," he suggested.</p><p>"I will," she promised.  She locked eyes with Delphine and felt the love and words in her head.</p><p>
  <em>"Soon."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a relationship begun, Hayley has headed back to work on the project they started.  However, Tommy is the worst at remembering things which means that she now has a new work partner that she hadn't known about.  At least he seems nice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, rewatching Dino Thunder made me consider several things.  One of these things was Anton Mercer and how little Tommy knew.  Also how Hayley and Mercer didn't know much about each other.  It doesn't make sense.  All three of them would have had to be working on it and even Tommy wouldn't build an island of dinosaurs with someone he didn't know well.  That's not even getting around Elsa apparently having been involved, a billionaire disappearing and reappearing randomly (like there wouldn't have been a media storm), the fact that Trent calls him Dad and it's not forced which lends itself to saying that Mercer was a good dad... while he was dead? </p>
<p>So, here's the fun "trying to make it make more sense" part of the fic.  You're welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the most part, the teleporter did perfectly well.  There wasn't any pain for instance and when she checked her watch shortly after she landed, it made exceedingly good time.  It did, however, land her a couple inches above the ground.  She caught herself and made sure no one was around before she pulled out the communicator.  "You two might want to work on that landing."</p>
<p><em>"How much difficulty was there?"  </em>Billy asked.</p>
<p>"Not much.  But I wasn't touching the ground when I landed," she warned.</p>
<p><em>"We'll look into it.  And Hayley?  We are all happy you made it home safely,"</em>  he told her.</p>
<p>"Thanks," she said and hung up as she checked her barrings.  Fortunately, she wasn't too far away from where she was headed.  The agreement that Tommy and she had made was that they would share an apartment together since neither had a lot of money as well as Hayley being gone for a good portion of the year on Aquitar.  The apartment complex was in a middling part of town:  Not too rundown but not the better side either.  The rent had been decent and there wasn't a ton of crime in the area.  Hayley had teased that with Tommy around, they didn't need to worry about that anyway but Tommy had immediately reminded her that he wasn't going to be around all the time and guns tended to cause problems even for former Rangers.  She had quickly agreed.  She reached the correct apartment and started to reach for the knob to let herself in when she realized that she might startle her roommate doing so.  Instead, she knocked on the door.  After all, he wasn't expecting her back.</p>
<p>Rather than Tommy, a man about ten years their senior answer the door instead.  She wracked her brain and decided that she definitely didn't know him.  That said, she definitely had seen him somewhere before and if she hadn't had intergalactic jetlag, she was certain she would have been able to figure it out.  Hayley looked at the man with a polite smile and more than a little concern.  His return look was far calmer though she knew that he was trying to place her as well.  He looked ready to ask, as did she, but fortunately, Tommy came up behind him and grinned.  "Hayley!  Come in!  Anton Mercer, this is Hayley Zitkor."</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hello," Hayley said cautiously, politely shaking his offered hand.</p>
  <p>"Hello," he answered back, looking a lot more amused and very much in charge.  She wasn't surprised considering that he often was very much in charge.  She completely understood where she'd seen him now though no amount of recognition was going to help her understand why a billionaire was in their mediocre apartment.  She shut the door behind her as his amused look showed a slight bit of sympathy.  "I'm going to assume Tommy didn't keep you updated very well."</p>
  <p>"Apparently not," she said, re-situating herself to gain back some control.  She did give Tommy a quick hug, she'd be more affectionate when she didn't want to wring his neck, and took a seat.  Dr. Mercer joined her.  Tommy did after a minute, realizing that he'd screwed up.  </p>
  <p>"Tommy applied to be my intern while you were with your 'exchange program'," Dr. Mercer informed her.  He didn't physically use the airquotes, but they were certainly there.</p>
  <p>"I see," Hayley said carefully.  He definitely knew she hadn't been in France.  Tommy seemed to recognize that she was floundering and looked a little sheepish.</p>
  <p>"Dr. Mercer knows, Hayley," he assured her.  She was curious to know why for half a second before she realized that Tommy needed funding.  She had the feeling that Mercer's caginess had had to do with reassuring her that he wasn't just going to tell anyone.  Then again, she wasn't about to just ask either.  At the end of the day, regardless of what Billy kept saying, this was Tommy's project and she could leave it at any time.  If he wanted to bring in new people, that was up to him.</p>
  <p>"That would have been nice to know before I was floundering, Tommy," she said.  She held back on letting him know the many, many things she had to say about Billy and Kimberly and pulling himself together.  She had new things to be annoyed with him over like his lack of remembering things affecting her this time.  Still, she could be annoyed without making the nice bankroll man think they were complete amateurs.  Tommy did at least look apologetic.  "So, I take it you want to know how the trip went?"</p>
  <p>"Did you get what we needed?"  Tommy asked.</p>
  <p>"Yes, Tommy, I had a great time and I'm doing great," she said.  He sighed.</p>
  <p>"Hayley..." He pushed.  She rolled her eyes and continued.</p>
  <p>"I have a basic understanding of how the morphers and the Power works.  It will take time, but I'm pretty sure that I can work to help get things ready," she said.  "I hope whatever you're planning for is several years off though.  I understand it, but it will take a bit."</p>
  <p>"Good.  I knew you would get it worked out," Tommy said honestly.  She hated that she felt a sense of pride in faith in her.  "Did you find out anything else?"</p>
  <p>"I found out the White Aquitian Ranger is extremely attractive," Hayley said calmly.  Tommy sputtered.  Dr. Mercer raised his eyebrows.</p>
  <p>"And there isn't a biological issue?"  He asked completely casually as if people dated aliens all of the time and the only issue were possible physical incompatibilities.  </p>
  <p>"Only that she needs to stay in water and therefore can't live here," Hayley answered.</p>
  <p>"Interesting," he said.  Tommy just stared at her.</p>
  <p>"Delphine?!"  He exclaimed.</p>
  <p>"We're dating now," she said.  "As much as we can anyway."</p>
  <p>"You're what?!"  Tommy asked.</p>
  <p>"We were already enjoying each other's company before we got trapped together," she said.  "But that sealed it."</p>
  <p>Dr. Mercer just looked completely amused by the entire thing, likely because of Tommy's over the top reactions.  "It's good to know you had a nice trip."</p>
  <p>"Thank you, Dr. Mercer," Hayley said smoothly.  She looked at Tommy.  "Billy was more supportive."</p>
  <p>"Yeah well..." he started.</p>
  <p>"He sends his regards," she continued.  Tommy looked at her face and groaned even more as he realized she knew what he'd been hiding from her.  Dr. Mercer wasn't certain what was going on, but he did stand up.</p>
  <p>"I think," he said.  "That you two have a lot to talk about.  Why don't we met here tomorrow and see where to go next?"</p>
  <p>Both of them quickly agreed and the older man left.  Hayley leaned back.  "So, when were you going to tell me about you and Billy?  Or that you had an internship?  Or that the Aquitian Rangers are amazing?"</p>
  <p>"Hayley..." he started and she looked at him.</p>
  <p>"He didn't just tell me, Tommy," she scolded.  "He was trying to be polite about it because he was worried I was dating you now.  I eventually got him to open up.  And it was Delphine who mentioned it in passing because she thought I'd know.  You sent me to a planet where your ex-boyfriend lives and didn't even tell me!"</p>
  <p>"I didn't think it was important and I didn't want to talk about it," he huffed.</p>
  <p>"Well you're wrong," she answered.  "If you want me to help you, you better start communicating.  There are plenty of Power Ranger teams who would want my help."</p>
  <p>"Hayley," he groaned.  "Okay, I'll try."</p>
  <p>"I'll take what I can get," she said.  "Speaking of, are there any other surprise guests waiting in the wings?"</p>
  <p>"No," he assured her.  "That was the only one."</p>
  <p>She gave him a look that easily said 'for now' but dropped that part of it.  Dr. Mercer mentioned that they'd talk about it in the morning and he seemed pleasant enough.  Plus, he had been forced into the same situation as her.  She did hope that he wasn't forgetting someone or some other situation, but let it go for now.</p>
  <p>"Before I get back to Billy and Kimberly and how I want to hear all about that, I need to know:  How are you doing?"  She asked.  Yes, she was annoyed but he had lost a family member recently and he was her friend.  She wanted to make sure he was okay.</p>
  <p>"Better than when I talked to you both," he said.  He quickly checked her over.  "And you?"</p>
  <p>"Well, I'm not going to be spelunking any time soon, but I'm mostly alright," she said.  She decided against telling him about the nightmares she'd had.  She hadn't told Billy or Delphine either.  They were already starting to fade and it wasn't like she had enjoyed caves or small places.  It was likely that it just wouldn't come up again.</p>
  <p>"I should have been more careful when I asked you to go," he said miserably. </p>
  <p>"Yes, Tommy.  I'm sure that you had incredible foresight and saw this battle about to take place.  And then you thought 'I'll send my best friend and the only real person I trust to go be in danger.  That will help my mission and friendship'," she said sardonically.</p>
  <p>"You don't have to be sarcastic," he said.</p>
  <p>"I really do," she answered back.  "The point is this was no one's fault.  You feel bad for asking me to go.  Billy feels bad because he left to go get us dinner.  Delphine feels bad because she pulled me into the room.  The others feel bad because they weren't there.  You know what I have learned?"</p>
  <p>"What?"  Tommy asked.</p>
  <p>"Power Rangers have enormous guilt complexes," she answered.  "You know whose fault it was?  Divatox.  And the rest of the villains in the galaxy that Zordon either sanded or changed.  Be mad at them instead."</p>
  <p>"I can't just turn it off," he informed her.  She grinned.</p>
  <p>"Then turn it toward not tell me about Billy before I got there.  Or Kim.  Or that you were dating both of them at once," she instructed.  He sighed.</p>
  <p>"We dated.  We stopped dating," he tried.</p>
  <p>"Tommy," she said with a sigh.  "I have been patient.  And it could have affected my relationship with Billy if he hadn't been so nice about it."</p>
  <p>"I screwed up with him," Tommy said.  "I may have pushed too hard."</p>
  <p>"May?"  She asked.</p>
  <p>"I was hurting.  He was hurting.  Kim left first," he said.  "And I didn't handle it well.  Billy and I were starting to split anyway.  So, I tried to move on with Kat.  It left Billy by himself.  And then the Zeo thing happened and it got worse."</p>
  <p>"You know, you could fix this by talking to him right?"  She asked.  He gave her a look and she sighed.</p>
  <p>"It's between you two," she said.  "But if it starts affecting me, the job, the future Rangers we have, or the mission, you are getting locked in a room with both of them until you work it out."</p>
  <p>Tommy blinked and then sighed.  "Welcome home, Hales."</p>
  <p>"I missed you too," she said, giving him a needed hug that he easily returned.  "Did you miss me?"</p>
  <p>"I missed everything except your lectures," he answered.  She looked at him in amusement.</p>
  <p>"How far behind in your classes are you?"  She asked.</p>
  <p>"I'm fine," he said.  At her look, he sighed.  "I could use some help."</p>
  <p>"You know dinosaurs," she told him.  "You scored an internship."</p>
  <p>"It's some of the other science classes I have to take.  I'm trying, but I keep forgetting it and..."</p>
  <p>"You have a hard time with it," she said.  "We'll get you through it."</p>
  <p>"I'm really happy you're back," he said.</p>
  <p>"I know," she said.  He paused for a minute before speaking up again.</p>
  <p>"Seriously?  Delphine?"  He asked.</p>
  <p>"Be more supportive!"</p>
  <p>"I am supportive!  Stop dating Rangers I served with!"</p>
  <p>"No."</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>The morning was spent just getting back to normal before Dr. Mercer returned.  Hayley wanted to ask Tommy about how Dr. Mercer was now involved, but he would be cagey and it would disrupt her morning.  So instead, she would just wait until the billionaire arrived and then politely ask him about it.  Fortunately for her, Tommy hadn't guessed her plan considering that he was far too calm that morning.</p>
  <p>It was early afternoon when they received a knock on the door.  Hayley answered.  "Good afternoon, Dr. Mercer."</p>
  <p>"Thank you," Dr. Mercer answered.  "Would you prefer Ms. Ziktor or..."</p>
  <p>"Hayley is fine," she assured him, leading him over to their kitchen table.  "So, how did Tommy rope an actual billionaire into this?"</p>
  <p>Dr. Mercer laughed.  "I'm afraid I found out."</p>
  <p>"Not that hard, is it?"  She asked.  He shook his head.  "Either everyone in Angel Grove knows or the Power covers for them."</p>
  <p>"I would say both," he answer.  "Or rather a mix.  I take it you found out early on as well."</p>
  <p>"He really is bad at this," she said with a laugh.  The laugh faded as she looked at him.  Tommy might have not had any sort of survival or political instincts, but she at least knew that billionaires did not just give money without some sort of trade-off.  And someone needed to be protective of her idiot best friend so she would have to handle it.  "Dr. Mercer, what do you get out of this?"</p>
  <p>"Honestly?  I'm intrigued by the entire thing," he answered.  "So I suppose answers."</p>
  <p>"I'm not an expert on finances, but I can't imagine this is going to be cheap," she said cautiously.</p>
  <p>"It won't and I know that going in," he answered.  She wasn't sure what to think about that.  He looked at her just as curiously.  "What do you get out of it?"</p>
  <p>"Tommy is my friend and someone should help him," she answered, trying to give him a look that said she would not be happy if Dr. Mercer was taking advantage of her friend.  He nodded.</p>
  <p>"A good reason," he answered.  "One I might have had if I had a friend doing the same."</p>
  <p>"Well, you're involved now anyway," she said with a shrug.  She was still nervous about this man she didn't know well and that Tommy didn't know well being involved, but if she was honest with herself, she hadn't known long either before he asked her to go to Aquitar.  Tommy just didn't hold back in that regard which was why she was now in charge of checking up on people he told. </p>
  <p>"I suppose I am," he answered.  They both looked up to see Tommy coming into the room and made room for him to sit.  Hayley had to stifle a laugh when she realized that the older man likely had large conference rooms with long tables rather than the small one they had managed to get at a garage sale.  This had to see incredibly underwhelming to him.  "So, Tommy, Hayley and I were discussing how we became involved.  What is your plan moving forward?"</p>
  <p>Hayley very smoothly covered for him, knowing that Tommy had a general idea at best.  "Dr. Mercer, Tommy and I are each in our second year of college.  I'm not sure it's possible for us to have a great plan right now."</p>
  <p>"Hayley's right," Tommy agreed quickly.  "We're trying to just figure it out so far."</p>
  <p>"Let me teach you both a term:  Project Research.  At this time, you are engaging in project research into this subject," he said gently.</p>
  <p>Hayley blinked.  "You're not mad?"</p>
  <p>Dr. Mercer chuckled.  "Of course not.  You're both starting out.  What we're going to do together is work on a business plan.  Usually you would use that to get funding, but we are going to use it to create a long term plan."</p>
  <p>Tommy nodded slowly.  "That makes sense."</p>
  <p>"It makes a lot of sense," Hayley agreed.  Dr. Mercer smiled.</p>
  <p>"Good.  Now Hayley, why don't you explain your part and we'll start there," he said.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>It took Hayley about five days to understand why Tommy had brought Dr. Mercer in so quickly.  He pushed both of them to think about their plans and how they wanted to go about them.  He was guiding them through different aspects as both someone who funded projects and worked on them.  All of which she was relating to her girlfriend as they sat in the apartment with each other.</p>
  <p>Delphine looked a little relieved.  "It sounds like you both were lucky."</p>
  <p>"I'll say," Hayley agreed.  "Aside from Tommy just talking about it to anyone who finds out without any regards to consequences, I don't think either of us considered 'how are we going to pay for this' in our planning.  We're lucky Dr. Mercer's patient and ridiculously curious."</p>
  <p>Delphine nodded.  "I once again am amazed by how well your planet seems to find the people it needs."</p>
  <p>"I'm still learning about the Power, but I think we can all agree that it's somewhat sapient even if it's not on a level that we understand," she agreed.  "And I, for one, am relieved for that."</p>
  <p>"As I have been," Delphine agreed.  "By the way, coffee is wonderful."</p>
  <p>"Just make sure to drink the water too," Hayley warned, sipping on her own cup.  They had considered going out, but remembered that it might not be in their best interests without being in a Ranger or soon-to-be Ranger city.  "How is Billy enjoying having access to the teleporter?"</p>
  <p>"I have a list of considerations that Cestro and he came up with that they want you involved with when you have time," she answered.  She pulled out the list and handed it to her.  "I reminded them that you have things to do but..."</p>
  <p>"It's a Tech thing," she assured her.  "It's showing affection.  Even if I can't be involved, they want me to know what they're working on."</p>
  <p>"Will you do the same?"  Delphine asked.</p>
  <p>"Probably with everything but the Ranger technology to begin with.  I don't mind asking for help but..." she said and Delphine held up a hand.</p>
  <p>"One project head is best so that when it's working, you won't need to call Billy and Cestro up constantly.  They understand as well," she assured her.  She smiled at that.  </p>
  <p>"I'm assuming that Billy isn't willing to come back at all?"  She asked, though she hoped she was wrong.  She missed working with the former Blue Ranger and it was harder to get Tommy and Billy to talk in the same room when they weren't on the same planet.</p>
  <p>"Regrettably, I have to agree," Delphine answered.  Hayley nodded.  "Which brings me to a concern.  You must stay on Earth until whatever threat you're preparing for has passed.  I am an active Ranger on my own world as well as the safety issue.  Earth water is only a temporary solution.  This will work for now, but what about in the future?"</p>
  <p>Hayley took her hand and clasped it.  "Both of us have responsibilities to our worlds, but that doesn't mean that we can't go back and forth.  We can make this work.  And we're just starting dating.  We can figure something else out after we've been dating for a long time."</p>
  <p>"A long time?"  Delphine asked and Hayley nodded.</p>
  <p>"Well, long for humans at least.  Not all of us live as long as Aquitians.  Try to live in the now," she suggested.  "Let's just enjoy this without worrying about how we'll handle it."</p>
  <p>Delphine nodded.  "I can do that."</p>
  <p>"I know," she said.  "Besides, if we wait long enough, then our friends will come up with solutions anyway."</p>
  <p>"Hayley!"  Delphine said with a laugh.</p>
  <p>"Last time, they made a teleporter," she reminded her.  "And now Aurico sends me care packages."</p>
  <p>"Aurico..." Delphine said holding her head.  Hayley just laughed.</p>
  <p>"How am I going to get Aquitian food if Aurico doesn't make it and smuggle it to me?"  She asked.</p>
  <p>"You could visit," Delphine said.</p>
  <p>"I will," she promised.  "We'll make a schedule."</p>
  <p>"No spontaneity?"  Delphine teased.</p>
  <p>"I live with Tommy.  I'm tired of spontaneity.  I want stability," she said.  Delphine didn't quite manage to hide the 'oh you picked the wrong line of work for that' look.</p>
  <p>"I see," she said instead.  They switched the subject after until it was necessary for Delphine to return.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>The first time that Hayley decided to mess with something on her own, Dr. Mercer noticed.  Tommy had too, of course, but he had never questioned it before.  She was guessing he'd just gotten used to Billy making whatever came to his brain when they were younger.  Dr. Mercer made a motion to see if he could sit down which she quickly granted.  With that, he gently picked it up and looked at it before turning to her.  "I haven't seen something like this before."</p>
  <p>"I wanted to see if I could make a hybrid version," she said.  "I think it will work."</p>
  <p>He nodded.  "Why don't you continue working on it and let me know if you want to test it."</p>
  <p>She looked at him in surprise.  "Test it where?"</p>
  <p>"At one of my research facilities," he answered.  She smiled politely.</p>
  <p>"You don't have to be..." she started but his look cut her off.</p>
  <p>"Hayley, I'm not in the business of just 'being nice' when it comes to my business.  If you are willing, I would like you to see if it works and buy the rights from you," he said.  She looked surprised and his expression softened.  "You don't have to.  Just keep it in mind."</p>
  <p>She looked at him.  "I know you have a research and development team."</p>
  <p>"I do," he agreed.  "But you're creating something they haven't considered.  I want you to listen to me, Hayley because this could be important for our project.  Sometimes, someone is going to have an idea that you hadn't thought of.  You can either get upset that your team didn't come up with it or you can suggest that the person add their idea into it.  I didn't make a fortune by ignoring talent."</p>
  <p>She glanced at it and then back up at him.  "We'll see."</p>
  <p>"That's all I ask," he assured her.  "Now, did the two of you eat today?"</p>
  <p>"Yes we ate," she said as he slipped out of his mentoring tone that he was supposed to use against Tommy nor her, thank you, and into a friendly yet overprotective tone.</p>
  <p>"Did you eat something other than ramen?"  He asked.</p>
  <p>"We ate today," she said instead.  Dr. Mercer rolled his eyes at her claim.</p>
  <p>"Tommy!  We're going to get you two a real dinner," he called.  Hayley gave him a look that said that they were perfectly capable of feeding themselves, something that actually was a lie and she knew it.  Tommy, on the other hand, was extremely happy to get some actual food since he was far more active than she was.  Dr. Mercer knew better than to try to take them to nicer restaurants, but they would get something better than what they were eating and it was be in a sit down restaurant which she did enjoy.</p>
  <p>"Alright!"  Tommy said.  "Can we get burgers?  Hayley got to pick last time."</p>
  <p>"You didn't seem upset with my choice of Olive Garden," she snipped back.</p>
  <p>"You still picked," he said.</p>
  <p>"Maybe Dr. Mercer has somewhere he'd like to go.  Did you ever think of that?"  Hayley scolded.</p>
  <p>"Dr. Mercer just wants you both to eat something that doesn't cost ten cents at Walmart," Dr. Mercer said dryly.  "Alright, Tommy, we'll get burgers."</p>
  <p>"Yes!  First good meal of the day!"  He cheered.  Hayley groaned.  He was ruining the illusion that they were functional adults.</p>
  <p>Dr. Mercer looked over both of them in exasperation.  "How are you two not dead?"</p>
  <p>"Ramen," Hayley answered.</p>
  <p>"We're fine," Tommy protested.  Dr. Mercer rolled his eyes at them both but didn't say another word.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>"Huh," Tommy said, looking at his check.</p>
  <p>"Huh what?"  Hayley asked over her cup of life giving coffee.</p>
  <p>"I think Dr. Mercer paid me too much," he said. </p>
  <p>"Look at the stub.  Maybe someone forgot to take out taxes," she suggested.  He did as she suggested.</p>
  <p>"Nope," he said.  "Oh hey!  There is a letter... oh."</p>
  <p>"Oh what?"  She asked and took the note from him before beginning to laugh.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Tommy,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Have a raise and buy some actual food for you two.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Anton Mercer</em>
  </p>
  <p>"You heard him!"  She said gleefully.  He glared at her.</p>
  <p>"Why am I paying for your food?  You don't share," he grumbled.</p>
  <p>"Because Dr. Mercer told you to and I absolutely will tell him you didn't if it means I don't get muffins," she answered.  "Now come on and I'll let you drive."</p>
  <p>"It's my car!"  Tommy exclaimed.  She had no intention of driving, but if it made him hurry, she'd pretend she did.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A meeting and a little history.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was little things that they noticed first.  For instance, they noticed that their food supply was far healthier.  They also noticed that before Dr. Mercer took Tommy on longer digs that he would casually examine the house to make sure that there was plenty of food for Hayley.  They both noticed that he took the time to go over important parts of the Plan and discuss them without completely taking it over.  He directed them toward potential holes, but let them figure it out.  Hayley had mentioned that she could see why he was given the opportunity for interns.  He didn't come out and teach by any means, but more gave gentle guidance.  But most importantly, he was also the one to notice inconsistencies the two missed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you two noticed that you've been through two terms since I met you?"  He asked casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well sure!"  Tommy said.  Hayley glanced over at the odd question as well  "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has only been a couple of months," he said.  "And I am far ahead in research and development as well as the digs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That can't be right," Hayley said as she went to look.  It should have been closer to six months since she returned.  She blinked when she saw that he was right.  "This may be why our landlord was confused when I gave them rent the last couple of times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's probably fine," Tommy said as he made a sandwich.  Hayley just glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're late to everything anyway.  You don't count," she said.  "But this is outside of just feeling like time is off.  If it's right, then we gained or the world lost around four months!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was my take as well," Dr. Mercer answered.  Tommy still looked stupidly unworried and just casually ate his sandwich as they talked.  Hayley and Dr. Mercer ignored him as Dr. Mercer continued.  "It doesn't see harmful but..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He motioned to Hayley's communicator and she nodded.  "Billy?  It's Hayley.  I have a question about time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah.  I take it that time continues to be a random sequence rather than a more measured standard?"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You knew that time was acting weird?!  Why didn't you say anything?!"  She exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I wasn't sure if it would affect you in the same manner it has with Power Rangers.  You are our first human Tech that wasn't a Power Ranger, Hayley,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's affecting Dr. Mercer as well," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That is likely due to his proximity to the two of you.  An unexpected side effect.  As with the two of you, it should not be dangerous.  You will still age in normal time so consider this bonus few months for you.  That is what I do," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he assured her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shouldn't we look into this?"  She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I tried.  There's not much to find yet.  I think this is a longer term project," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he answered.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"None of the other Power Rangers in the galaxy seem concerned or they don't realize it's happening."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That explains a lot," Hayley said, looking at Tommy who was still completely calm over the whole thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It will probably end when you're done being Power Rangers or at least mostly end.  Then again, you are friends with Tommy,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can hear you," Tommy grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good.  I won't have to repeat myself," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Billy said.  Hayley and Dr. Mercer both tried not to laugh.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Just enjoy it while it lasts."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Billy," she said and hung up.  She looked at Dr. Mercer and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unintended side effect," she repeated.  He looked almost gleeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to get a lot more done," he said.  Tommy just looked at him strangely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what you're getting out of this?"  He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That and the benefit of having more time to work on our project while also not needing to worry about both of your schooling," he told him.  Hayley just grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is a lot to do," she agreed.  She was, aside from deciding to look into long term, taking into consideration that this also meant that she would have more time to spend with Delphine.  A look from both of her companions told her that she hadn't hid it well at all, but fortunately neither said a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm still in school," Hayley protested.  Her companion sighed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you're both in school," he said.  "I am reminded every time I have to do paperwork for Tommy.  However, I don't feel like you would have trouble doing both with the time expansion and it could cut down on your student loans."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you showing favoritism or something like that?"  Hayley asked.  "Listen Dr. Mercer..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you two please start calling me Anton?"  He asked.  "I'm not that much older than you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anton," she said.  "I don't have a degree yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You will get one," he said.  "Hayley, you are one of the smartest people I have ever met.  You have an eye for detail.  You can absolutely do the job I'm asking of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if I decide I don't want to later?"  She asked.  He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I will write you a reference letter and give you a good recommendation," he answered.  "You wouldn't work directly under me.  You would work for me under the supervision of someone else.  You don't need my help like Tommy does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Considering Tommy wanted to make biozords instead of nice robot Zords, I think you're wrong.  Because I have no idea how to add in DNA," she teased.  She had a small smile on her face.  The three had worked out a system at this point.  Hayley focused on the technological aspect of it while working with Anton to figure out how to make the two sciences work together.  Tommy had done far better with paleontology than Hayley had considered and his knowledge of how dinosaurs moved, acted, ate, and any other information would help them create something far more alive than just a cheap mockery.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aside from that," he said.  "I would be doing myself and my business a disservice if I didn't try."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like the opportunity to try for a higher degree without bankrupting myself," she admitted.  He beamed.  "Alright, alright.  We'll give it a shot.  I just don't know what to tell Delphine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anton looked concerned.  "I don't see why you wouldn't have free time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's more that we have to try to aim in a way so she isn't here for too long.  Which probably means nights instead of days right now," she said.  "Since I don't know when I'd have time and it doesn't seem fair to ask her to come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you hold off on that for now," he suggested.  "I may have a solution to that as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trying to keep your employees happy?"  She teased.  He shook his head and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How often do you see me spend time with my own family, Hayley?"  He asked.  She paused and realized what he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know you felt that way," she admitted.  He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neither did I when this started," he admitted.  "And I'm glad I didn't when I was choosing my intern."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That could have been bad," she agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It already was," he said.  She couldn't disagree.  "Let me see what I can figure out in regards to Delphine.  And maybe then you'll introduce her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not personal," Hayley said with a slight blush.  "We're just on a time limit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that she could get Delphine to a body of water quickly enough and she made certain to always have a glass of water nearby, but going out still involved dodging people at the moment.  And if they miscalculated, it could endanger Delphine.  Anton nodded but headed off and she wondered if he believed her or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of whether she had been hiding Delphine or not which she hadn't been, the solution he came up with meant that she would make the time for him to meet Delphine.  Which considering that she really had just been selfish about the time limit, it wasn't much of an imposition.  Instead, she was just staring at the plans he had given her.  She felt Tommy's hand on her shoulder as he looking over at it as well.  It was a pond large enough that all of the Aquitians probably could have used it, but she knew that it was essentially the equivalent of an Aquitian suite.  "It's beautiful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's at least your vote in its favorite," he teased.  "I'm having to guess how she'll feel about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She'll love it," Hayley assured him.  "Anton, thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," he assured her before turning to Tommy with a twinkle in his eye.  "Try not to fall in love with something on fire.  I happened to see the insurance rates on that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not all of us are Hayley," he grumbled.  "Or Billy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayley just looked over at him.  "You do realize Billy lied to you, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"  Tommy asked, startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not dating Cestra.  She just offered to help him lie," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How long have they not been dating?"  Tommy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forever," Hayley answered dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When were you going to tell me?"  He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently now," she answered.  "If you would have talked to him more, you would have known."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He could call me," Tommy grumbled and Hayley rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One of you works in a lab.  The other is off gallivanting the world looking for dinosaur bones.  But sure, the one that stays in one place is the problem with communication," she said.  She shrugged.  "Though, I do think you're both terrible at this.  Kim probably isn't dating that guy anymore either.  If there ever was a guy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean if?"  He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If Billy was lying, then Kim could have been lying," she said.  "Or maybe it didn't last long."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why wouldn't have she had said anything?"  Tommy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe because no one in this family talks," Hayley said.  "The point is you're bad at love so don't date fire aliens."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How is that the point?"  Tommy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it was Anton's point," she answered.  Anton was just shaking his head at the two of them, but not getting involved.  "And I'm very grateful that he is helping with with Delphine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who I get to meet now?"  Anton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll make sure it happens soon," Hayley said, trying very hard to hide her sigh.  Still, his pleased expression and Tommy's look softening to genuine happiness for her did help a bit.  For now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with money at their disposal, it took a little time for the pond to be ready and safe.  With a quick conversation with Billy, it was decided that they would use the information that they had gathered the last time the Aquitians were there to purify it.  Until then, the Earth's water would still make things safer for the time being with them coming and going.  Once it was built, Hayley had had every intention of introducing Delphine to Anton as well as just having a family dinner so Tommy would also be involved, but the two men had needed to go check on one of the digs which had pushed back the time the meeting happened.  Hayley hadn't minded considering that Delphine took the opportunity to have her back to Aquitar for a bit which Hayley readily accepted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they returned, the dinner was resumed.  Anton insisted on having it at his place due to the location of the pond as well as having a larger table.  Tommy accepted this because their apartment wasn't very large and he didn't want to have to figure something out.  Hayley accepted because it would just be easier on everyone.  That said, to say that Hayley was a little nervous about the entire thing was likely an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're sure you're okay with this?"  Hayley asked Delphine, fortunately only for the second time since the idea had occurred.  She had made certain of that so she didn't seem nervous or unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You needn't be concerned," Delphine reassured her.  Or she could remember that she was dating a telepath who could read her far too easily.  "You've met my family.  It's a good time for me to meet those of your family I can meet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I supposed they are family," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I knew Tommy before you met," Delphine reminded her.  "So really, I'm only meeting one person and am catching up with another."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayley felt herself calming down a bit.  "You're right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delphine nodded.  "I know I'm right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to say it," Hayley teased, but she recognized the other's attempts to help calm her down and Delphine was right.  It wasn't as if she could bring Delphine home to her parents.  She led her in the house and instantly wished that they could have headed right back out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Has Hayley taught you anything?  If I ask if you think Delphine will like it, lie to me," Anton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You told me not to lie to you," Tommy said easily.  "And I don't know what main courses she likes.  I told you to get ice cream."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have ice cream.  I made sure to get that," Anton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're panicking worse than Kat did for that ballet recital and she literally ended up floating," Tommy informed him.  "It's Delphine.  She'll appreciate whatever attempt you give."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I shall," Delphine said from the doorway, ignoring Hayley's somewhat bemused look.  Both Anton and Tommy whirled around to look at her as Delphine greeted them.  "It is good to see you again, Tommy.  And to meet you, Dr. Mercer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayley felt more than a little amused by the situation.  Both men pulled themselves together rather quickly.  Tommy gave her a quick hug and Anton smiled and nodded.  Tommy spoke first.  "It's good to see you too, Delphine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a pleasure," Anton assured her.  Hayley knew that he'd offer his first name to Delphine as soon as he caught up with the situation.  Instead, he had slipped into the graceful host that she was nearly certain was a learned trait.  "Why don't I show you to the pond while we finish getting ready for dinner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," she said, letting him lead.  The other two just looked at each other and relaxed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That could have gone worse," Hayley admitted.  Tommy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It could have," he agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You couldn't have been more sympathetic to Anton?"  She asked.  He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Delphine," he said, stressing her name.  "She was going to be happy regardless."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think that's the point," Hayley informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't," Anton said as he came back in.  "She is a lovely woman, Hayley."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hayley said.  "Tommy is right that she would appreciate whatever you tried.  Though, when we're done here, we need to have a talk about how I enjoy getting gifts like ponds for my long distance girlfriend, but that isn't why we're friends and family.  You don't have to give us things to keep us around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anton looked a little sheepish about that.  "You noticed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I noticed," Hayley said.  "I think Tommy even noticed so that should tell you how much it was showing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yikes," he said.  Tommy glared at them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this?  Pick on Tommy Day?"  He demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I made a special day for it," Hayley said.  "How would I spend the rest of the 364 days of the year?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy just made a face at her, but dropped it.  Soon after, Delphine came back in.  "I should be able to stay for a longer time now.  Thank you, Dr. Mercer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anton," he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Anton," she said with no fuss.  She was quiet for a moment before smiling somewhat slyly.  "Aurico and Tideus were arguing over how to impress you and Tommy to the greatest degree before I left."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why were they doing that?"  Hayley asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because and I need to make certain I quote them here: 'We like Hayley and we are concerned she will not come back if you insult her family'," Delphine answered.  "Apparently being busy as the leader of the Power Rangers and not having a vast love life means that I am not good at it.  I think Cestro is still explaining why they needed to stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayley was trying hard to keep from laughing and she wasn't the only one.  Tommy was shaking while Anton was pulling it off the best with a cough.  Hayley smiled at her lover.  "I think you're doing fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As do I," Delphine said.  She turned to Anton and Tommy.  "Please, relax.  I will let you know if something is wrong."</span>
</p>
<p><span>The relief on both of their faces was noticeable.  Hayley looked at Delphine</span> <span>and gave her a questioning thought.  Delphine returned it was a mixture of reassurance that her story had been true and that all siblings were ridiculous which told Hayley that Cestria was likely involved as well even if she wasn't mentioned.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner went smoothly after that.  The food was perfectly fine and the conversation stayed rather lowkey and away from their work.  Different cultures, however, were fair game since other than Hayley somewhat, none of them really knew anything about the opposite's world.  Tommy had some idea, but not much on phrasing.  "So what we saw Billy in were the..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aquitian corridors," she said.  "We realize that not all species are capable of breathing underwater and we have reacted accordingly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're fairly interesting," Hayley agreed.  "It gives a place to work with technology that wouldn't do well underwater as well.  Cestro promised to show me where Aquitians work on their own projects later since we ran out of time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Under the water then," Anton said, looking at Delphine.  She nodded.  "Hayley mentioned you're able to handle being out of water longer there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is more humidity and that humidity carries Aquitian water.  Think of it as being in a cave that is more stuffy," she explained.  "Only in our case, the difference is more life or death."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The last time they were here, we had a hard time of trying to make sure they'd be okay," Tommy said quietly.  Delphine reached over and touched his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A choice we made," she assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were sad to see you go," he said.  "But we were relieved you weren't in danger anymore.  How are the teleporters handling you going back and forth better than Zordon's did?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It isn't that Zordon's wouldn't have worked.  It's that the distance is far.  The amount of time it would take us to get here could have put others in danger," she explained.  "And Billy and Cestro found a way to make it more energy efficient as well as quicker based on Zordon's work.  He hadn't needed for it to be so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And then suddenly he needed you on Earth," she said.  Delphine nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was unforeseen just how Master Vile would have gone about it," she agreed.  Tommy nodded in agreement to that.  "But with the new teleporters, I can come and leave without risking myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayley smiled softly at that.  "I'm happy to have you around more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delphine smiled back at her, taking Hayley's hand in hers and rubbing it gently before nodding.  "I understand that humans are working on getting out further into the universe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, they were until we lost them," Tommy said dryly.  Hayley shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think they made it," she said firmly.  "Terra Venture wasn't supposed to come back anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hayley has a point," Anton mentioned.  Tommy shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If they did and they're able to reach out, I'll hear about it from Andros," he said.  Hayley nodded at that.  Delphine also seemed to think that was the best course.  The rest of the meal was just a back and forth between them until after when Hayley noticed that Delphine had pulled Tommy aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The communicator that Billy gave Hayley, do you still have one?"  She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," he answered.  Delphine gently touched his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Use it once in a while," she instructed.  "He is hurting, but so are you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Delphine..." he groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not asking you to be friends again.  I am asking you, as an old friend, to talk to your teammate.  Please, Tommy, think it over," Delphine said.  He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll think about it," he conceded.  Hayley knew he wouldn't do it, but that was a problem that she wasn't going to fix by just telling him to.  Especially since, as Delphine had mentioned, Billy was being just as difficult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayley waited for Delphine to come back over and gave her an approving look that reassured her that she tried.  Delphine tried to hide how tired she was over it, but Hayley knew.  She also knew that she would try harder than she had originally considered in order to make things easier for the other.  Earth Rangers were unnecessarily high maintenance..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't even take her a day to push it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, explain to me everything that happened between you, Billy, and Kim.  I've never met Kim, but I'm guessing I will at some point so I want to know," Hayley said, standing in his way of the kitchen.  Tommy just gently picked her up and set her aside so he could continue getting breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to talk about it," he said.  She sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We tried that," she said. "It's not working so now I want to know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you care so much about it?  It was the past," he tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, let's see.  I'm working in the Power Ranger world now where one of my teachers was your ex-boyfriend and the likelihood of my meeting your ex-girlfriend is equally high.  I adore Billy.  I'm pretty sure I'll adore Kim.  And I'm tired of running away from this every time it comes up," she argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of us like to talk about it," Tommy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're telling me," she agreed.  "That is because all of you need some serious therapy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We do not," Tommy said.  "We're handling it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You haven't handled anything in your life.  You're hiding from it," she said.  "Like a coward."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look he gave her made her take a step back as she considered that that was probably too far.  She moved to apologize, but she caught the look of horror that he had instead, reigning himself in.  "I'm sorry I scared you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I went too far," she admitted.  "But I'm still right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remind me again why you can't just drop it?"  He asked and she just sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because it's important that we talk about it," she said.  "It was obviously a huge part of your life and it is still affecting both of us right now," she answered.  "Please?  Billy told me about you joining, but that was really all that he told me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was quiet for a minute.  "If I tell you, will you back off?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No promises," she answered.  "Because I don't know why you stopped."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's that have to do with it?"  He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It means that I had to push Billy into calling you when Zordon died.  You both needed it," she reminded him.  "And if that comes up in the future, well, I'll do it again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed.  "I guess I can accept that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good.  Now make with the story telling," she said, motioning with one hand.  He just groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jason, Trini, and Zack leaving left their friends a little more shellshocked than they would admit. It wasn't that they weren't happy for their friends nor that they thought that the three wouldn't do well, but rather that they had been a team and now that was changing.  Further, it wasn't as if they disliked Rocky, Adam, and Aisha either but they didn't know them.  They were still building that relationship.  Tommy and Kim being an item was helping them through it a bit, but they didn't want to leave Billy behind either.  If the two of them just did couple things, then he'd be alone.  Kim knew how bad of an idea this was and Tommy could guess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's not that I don't love having dates," Kim said, pacing back and forth across the floor.  Tommy had tried to tell her four times already that he understood and it was fine, but he really didn't think she was actually listening.  "But I've known Billy since I was five and I'm really worried about him."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know," Tommy said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You do?"  She asked and Tommy relaxed a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, I do," he answered.  "Which I tried to tell you.  Billy's my friend too."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim relaxed and gave him a quick kiss.  "You're the best."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He just laughed and held her to him.  Thus, the three of them consistently hung out whenever possible. They made certain to begin to know their new teammates, but they seemed to understand and even be a little relieved as well.  There was just less pressure put on all of them.   Kim and Tommy had readjusted their outings to include Billy which he had given a token protest to every so often, but Kim rolled her eyes and told Tommy that Billy was just like that.  Tommy agreed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything changed one night when it just finally seemed to hit Kim hard that their weren't coming back.  They had all been able to lie to themselves, but each of them had finally started to feel it.  Tommy had looked at the training mat longingly for Jason, Billy had waited for Zack to look confused at Trini when he spoke, but Kim hadn't done anything similar until she just didn't show up one night to their activity.  Both boys were instantly worried about the entire thing and had gone running to her house.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kim? Come on, let me in,” Tommy said. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Billy standing there. He touched Billy's arm in apology.  “Let us in.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Billy looked just as worried, if not more so as Tommy and both of them weren't hiding it right then. They wanted to make certain that their friend was okay first. Tommy continued banging on the door while Billy just waited behind him, thinking it over. “Kim?” He finally said. “We need you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a pause and the door opened. Tommy shot Billy an impressed look, but he directed his attention back to Kim. She was in tears, though she was trying to hide it when she saw them.  Tommy headed over and pulled her to him while Billy took her hand.  "You're late, Beautiful."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She blinked a few times before looking  embarrassed.  "I forgot."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We know," Billy told her.  "We're not upset."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just worried," Tommy told her.  He let her go and moved so she could see how worried Billy was as well.  They were going to have to gang up on her to get her to let them in.  She looked ready to protest, but Billy's affectionate smile stopped her. She pulled Billy into the hug and shut the door behind her. “</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I miss them," she admitted.  "And it's not that I don't like Rocky, Adam, and Aisha but they aren't them!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think we get it," Tommy said, glancing at Billy who nodded, not trusting his voice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I need you both here right now,” she admitted. They looked at each other and then back at her. Tommy led them to the couch and squeezed her between the two. He brushed his arm against Billy to make sure he knew he was wanted by both of the two who looked at him in surprise, but also gave a small smile. Kim was practically pulling both of them on her.  The dam broke for all three.  They stayed that way for a while as they just let out their  emotions. Once they were out of energy for crying, they fell asleep. Kim's head was resting on Tommy's chest while Billy was on his shoulder and his chin on Kim's head. Tommy was able to wrap his arms around them both, feeling protective and needed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When they woke up, they didn't mention it to each other, but just carried on. The second time it happened, they left a little more reluctantly. The third time ended differently. Instead of crying, they just stayed there together and watched a movie.  They weren't at the point where they were forcing back emotion anymore, something that they realized they had been doing in the beginning because they needed to be strong for the world.  Now they had accepted it and the world continued but they didn't know how to deal with this new normal.  This wasn't just like three friends moving away was normally:  They had fought with them and it was like losing a part of themselves.  Still, it was Kim who changed things.  When the movie was over, Kim pulled Tommy in for a kiss. Billy started to leave, but she turned and pulled him into one after. Billy looked surprised. “Kim?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's okay, Billy,” Tommy said, setting his hand on the other boy's leg.  Kim realized she should have mentioned it to Tommy beforehand, but he looked just as happy as she was over the idea.  Billy looked at Kim who was smiling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We want you here,” she assured him. Billy sat back down, not certain about this at all but both companions could see how much he wanted it to be real. He looked at Tommy who gave him an encouraging look and found himself kissing Tommy as well. Kim just leaned into both of them and all three of them looked far more relaxed than they had been.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When Billy came up for air, he looked at them. “Is this just for tonight?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want it to be?” Kim asked, looking nervous. A quick glance at Tommy told him that the other boy was just as nervous. He shook his head. “Then it's not.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not in front of the others?” He begged. He wanted this to just be for them right now and they honestly weren't sure how the other three would take it.  If they had been paying any sort of attention, they would have realized that their teammates would have understood completely.  Still, Tommy nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deal,” he agreed.  They'd tell them when Kim, Billy, and Tommy figured out exactly what this was for themselves.  Kim just smiled and pulled them to her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My boys,” she said affectionately. They returned the embrace, completely content and finally moving on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Having Kim and Billy constantly watching his back helped Tommy with his new role as leader. He wasn't Jason by any means, but they were subtly able to direct him when necessary or talk to him later if he was going overboard. Fortunately for him, the other three hadn't had Jason as a leader so they weren't judging him by that. The six of them had fallen into a new normal while still being able to split into groups of three when they needed to. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then Zordon nearly died and they had walked away with new powers and a new bond.  It wasn't two groups as much as it had been, now it was all six as a team.  It was sitting under the stars nervously that had led to them talking and it was Aisha who brought things to light.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, how long have the three of you been together?"  She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We, what?"  Billy managed to spit out.  Kim immediately went to pat him on the back while Tommy searched his brain for a reaction.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is why I told you not to say anything," Adam whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"They do know they're dating, right?"  Rocky said as quietly as he could.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We know," Kim said, pulling herself together the quickest.  "How did you know?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You aren't subtle," Aisha said.  "We've just been waiting for you to tell us and then I realized we never told you about us."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We're not hiding it," Adam assured them.  "We're just not used to people not noticing.  It was an open secret in Stone Canyon."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy was just still staring and Kim just nodded.  "Gotcha.  Well, ours is, uh, new."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocky nodded.  "Oh.  You were waiting to figure out what you were doing."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think we knew what we were doing," Tommy muttered.  Kim elbowed him.  Billy took over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We were uncertain as to how to handle the situation when we didn't know you well," he admitted.  Rocky just grinned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't worry.  Neither did we," he assured him.  The conversation turned back to Zordon soon after and they did sleep.  The secret was out and Kim, Tommy, and Billy silently chose to be less stressed about it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That could have been worse," Kim admitted after they'd gotten home from the after party of saving Zordon and the world, "But I never want to go through that again."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Billy nodded as he pulled her to him, resting his head on Tommy's.  Tommy, for his part, had slouched down a bit and wrapped an arm around Billy's shoulders.  "I'm just glad you were both there with me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm glad you learned not to backtalk Zordon's old friends," Billy teased. Tommy shot him a look.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We're supposed to be sweet here," he reminded him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Trust me, that was sweet," Billy teased, completely relaxed.  "You did kind of ask for it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kind of?"  Kim asked.  "I mean, we couldn't stop you, but did you really need us to try?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It would have been nice," Tommy grumbled.  The other two just grinned at each other.  "But I think it still turned out fine."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We have new powers, new Zords, and Zordon is fine.  Our friends know about us, we know about them, and we're all more of a team now," Kim agreed.  "I can't ask for more than that."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can," Billy said.  "I wish Aisha had told us what she planned.  I could have taped her kick."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Damn," Tommy said.  "That would have been great."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The point it we won," Kim said.  She reached into her pocket and pulled out her power coin, looking at it.  She wasn't surprised when both boys followed suit.  "The crane.  Agile and light as a feather."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Last time Trini was agile," Billy said absently.  Tommy looked surprised.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Then what was Kim?"  He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Graceful and small," Billy said.  "I think the second part is especially apt."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't be a brat, Billy," Kim said.  "Not all of us get the same speech every time."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't.  Last time, I was patient and wise.  Now I'm cunning and swift," he reminded her.  "That said, I think I'm going to be aggravated at Dulcea for a while for Tommy's."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think we're all going to be," Kim said, though both of them were smiling.  Tommy looked ready to protest, but at their looks, stopped himself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't get a first one," he reminded them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That is irrelevant," Billy said.  "You're going to be hell to live with."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We'll tone him down," Kim assured him.  "It's what we do."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's not that bad," Tommy grumbled, though they both noticed that he wasn't protesting that hard.  "And it's kind of true."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"See, that's why we're going to have to try to keep you humble for a week," Kim told him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Winged lord of the skies," Billy muttered.  "She wasn't assisting us there."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shut up, Wolf Boy," Tommy said good naturally.  Billy just laughed.  Tommy looked serious for a moment however.  "She wasn't kidding with yours, Billy.  Between you helping me figure things out and the fact that you were making it through anything that got in your way, we would have been dead without you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's right," she agreed.  Billy squeezed Kim slightly and kissed Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I needed both of you," Billy said.  "You both have completely trust in me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I might lead, man, but you're the one that figures everything out," Tommy said.  "And Kim..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kim's the heart," Billy said.  "She helps remind us what we're doing."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You'd be fine without me," Kim told them, sitting up to face them.  "We work well together, but we are all good apart too."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't want to find out for a long time," Tommy told her.  Billy nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think we work better when we're together," he said.  "I don't want to know if we can be apart."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim reached over, taking each of their hands.  "We just won't find out then."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked pained as he finished telling it.  She could tell that they were happier then, but that wasn't helping now.  She moved toward him and pulled him to her.  "Sometimes, relationships just don't work out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't understand, Hayley," he whispered.  "Not working out is one thing.  But we were worse.  Kim was wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't sure how Kim had been wrong, but she did know that it wasn't fair to only get one side.  She had gotten bits and pieces from Billy and Tommy, but there was one other member of this group that she hadn't spoke to yet.  Tomorrow, she would find and talk to Kimberly Hart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With one other member of the relationship still unheard from, Hayley reaches out to Kimberly Hart while Anton starts a relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When one competes in the Panglobal Games, one is far easier to find than they should be as Hayley realized when she was tracking down Kim.  It was only after she had the information that she realized she didn't really know what to say on this one.  After all, she couldn't just ask like she had with Billy.  Billy and her had had some sort of friendship before that.  And the only reason she knew Kim's name was because Hayley was best friends with Kim's ex-boyfriend as well as close friends with her other ex-boyfriend.  On the other hand, Hayley hadn't been exaggerating when she mentioned that the Rangers all tended to come back and she would likely be introduced at some point anyway.  None of this really helped calm her nerves, but it did mean that she called the number.</p><p><em>"Hello?"</em>  A woman's voice answered.</p><p>"Kimberly Hart?  My name is Hayley Ziktor," she said, trying to figure out how to do this.  She even sounded awkward.</p><p><em>"Oh hey.  You... umm.. work with Tommy, right?  Why didn't you use the family phone?"</em>  Kim asked and Hayley looked at the communicator and tried to hide her groan.</p><p>"I didn't think of it," she admitted, glad no one was there to see her face-palm.  This was going well.  She'd gotten from Billy that they were counting on her to keep an eye on Tommy and she couldn't remember to use a communicator instead of a phone.  They were going to think Tommy was going to fall down a well or something with how well she was thinking.  She was pretty sure part of her job was to make sure he didn't fall down a well.</p><p><em>"Well, here.  Why don't we hang up so you don't have to deal with charges and you call me in say 5 minutes?  Then we can talk in private,"</em> she offered.  Hayley easily accepted, hung up, and waited for the five minutes to pass before she called back in.  Kim answered quickly.  <em>"There.  Now I don't have to worry about anyone being nosy.  So, you're Hayley!  I've heard about you."</em></p><p>"Billy?"  Hayley asked.</p><p><em>"Billy," </em>Kim agreed.  <em>"Though more through Trini than Billy himself.  They talk more often."</em></p><p>Hayley winced at that as well.  "Right.  I've never met Trini..."</p><p>
  <em>"You will eventually.  Especially since Trini says that you're working with Tommy to make new Ranger gear?"</em>
</p><p>"That's the goal," Hayley answered.</p><p><em>"Then yeah.  I mean, at the very least, we'll meet you after your team is done.  I'm not sure about what 'making Ranger gear' looks like, but Trini says Billy is impressed so that's high praise.  Let's be honest, trying to keep Tommy on track is something impressive.  So, I'm assuming you want my side of the story, huh?"</em>  Kim said.</p><p>"Wait, what?"  Hayley asked in surprise.  She hadn't been sure how she had intended to convince Kim, but she had expected it to be harder than this.</p><p><em>"You asked Billy.  I'm assuming you asked Tommy.  And from what it sounds like, you want a well-rounded story.  Which means getting something from each of us.  Let me guess:  Neither of them wanted to talk about how it ended,"  </em>she said.</p><p>"You're okay talking about it?"  Hayley asked.</p><p>
  <em>"Better than they are," she said.  "I kept in better contact with some of our friends, I think, so I had a better support system."</em>
</p><p>"Do you regret it?"  Hayley asked.</p><p><em>"Every time I think about it.  I'm not saying I made the wrong choice for me at the time, but I did go about it badly.  And I didn't realize that it would hurt them as badly as it did," </em>she admitted and Hayley could hear the slight pain at this point<em>.  "I was 17, Hayley, in a state far away from the family I'd been fighting with.  No one understood and worse?  We were all so busy all the time.  I think I could have been okay if there wasn't such a long time between calls for all of us.  But there wasn't.  So, I made up a boyfriend because I thought that would be easier for all three of us.  They could just continue on without me."</em></p><p>"Okay, I just need to tell you that you need to pass on this sage advice to other Rangers:  Stop faking girlfriends and boyfriends!"  Hayley told her.  This was ridiculous.  Twice in the same relationship.  "From now on, you say the truth and hope for the best."</p><p><em>"I take it you found about Billy's fake relationship?"  </em>Kim asked.</p><p>"Well, at least you know that was fake," she grumbled.</p><p>
  <em>"Just because Billy and I don't talk very often, doesn't mean that I wasn't with Jason, Zack, and Trini on the panic train.  The idea of him leaving the world to run away with an alien he just met made us wonder if he'd been kidnapped or brainwashed or something.  By the way, congratulations on you and Delphine.  Do you know if she's still mad about us accusing her of kidnapping?"</em>
</p><p>"She hasn't mentioned... you did what?!"  Hayley asked.</p><p><em>"Okay, so from our point of view?  There was a weird time thing that we all suffered through, then it got better, then Billy wasn't a Ranger, and then he was on another planet," </em>she said.  <em>"Jason sort of knew details, but he was dying the whole time he was there so he kind of missed a lot of it."</em></p><p>"You know, every time I think I have a handle on the Power Rangers, you throw me a curve ball," she said.  "No, I don't think Delphine is mad.  They all probably understood and were probably happy that you were concerned because that was a terrible lie," she said.  "Yours wasn't great, but at least you weren't saying you were moving for the guy.  Just that it happened while you were there.  Still, it was a very stupid plan."</p><p><em>"I know that now,"  </em>she agreed.  <em>"But here's the important thing:  They started to have problems.  Tommy started to pull away from Billy and when Billy gave up the crystal?  It got worse.  I don't even think Tommy meant to but whatever happened, I know it was really bad."</em></p><p>"So, that's why they don't talk?"  She asked.</p><p><em>"Likely, it went worse than even I'm thinking," </em>she said.  <em>"Because Billy still speaks to me."</em></p><p>They didn't speak often, as she said, but Tommy was the one that she'd had to press him to call.  Hayley sighed.  "I don't suppose you're willing to talk to them?"</p><p><em>"If something happens and you need my help?  Of course I will.  But I'm just as mad at the two of them.  This was my fault to begin with, but neither of them reacted well and it's not completely my fault.  I was dealing with a lot too,"  </em>she reminded Hayley.  Hayley sighed.</p><p>"Alright.  I'll keep in touch," she offered.  <em> <br/></em></p><p><em>"I appreciate it.  Good luck, Hayley!  And call if you need anything!"  </em>Kim said.  Hayley hung up before she suggested she could use them acting like adults and talking to one another.  She sat back and sighed before starting back to work on actual work.  She had gotten a rough rundown from the three of them and it all told her the same thing:  None of them were talking because all three were hurting and none of them were willing to talk about it.</p><p>***</p><p>After her conversation with Kim, there wasn't much Hayley could do to change any of it and she set it on the back-burner for the moment.  She had her answer of how they'd gotten together, that they'd been happy, and how it ended.  She had all three of them unwilling to talk to each other.  She was good friends with two of them and wouldn't mind being friends with the third at some point but it was far too exhausting to clean up the mess at the moment when she had so many other things to do.  She would have to try to figure it out later.</p><p>Half of what she worked on with Anton was, fortunately, things that she could adapt to the Ranger project which is what she had been working on.  She looked it over with a keen eye.  It had somewhat worked for the original purpose, enough that she could give it to Anton to patent, but it wasn't working for the Ranger side of things.  She wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with it, but something was definitely off.  She groaned and set it aside for the moment, stretching as the door slammed.  "Our landlord hates when you do that, Tommy."</p><p>"I'll apologize later," he said, brushing it off.  He opened his mouth to say something, paused and picked up what she was working on.  "I thought you finished that?"</p><p>"It's not right," she answered.  "There's just something off about it."</p><p>"Like what?"  He asked and she glared at him.</p><p>"If I knew, it wouldn't have a problem, Tommy," she answered.  "I don't bother you when you are doing Ranger things.  Stop micromanaging.  Why did you slam inside the house anyway?"</p><p>"I think Anton is dating someone," he exclaimed with all of the energy he'd expend if the world was ending.  </p><p>"Seriously, Tommy?  What are you?  16?"  She asked.  She was ready to get back to work if just to get out of this conversation.  "If he is, he is.  If he isn't, that's fine too.  It's none of our business."</p><p>"Hayley," he said.  "She knows at least some of it.  She was talking to Delphine."</p><p>"Delphine is back?"  Hayley asked, standing up, her work promptly forgotten.  Tommy's weird fascination aside, she wanted to see her girlfriend.</p><p>"Yes, she's back.  Will you focus on the more important thing?"  He asked.</p><p>"That I'm wasting valuable girlfriend time?"  Hayley asked, heading out the door.  Tommy followed.  </p><p>"Delphine is an alien," Tommy hissed.  Hayley whirled around to glare at him and he held up him hands.  "I'm not upset with the alien part, but it's not like if you had a human girlfriend who picked up a conversation with her.  This lady knows things."</p><p>"Do not go into this swinging, Tommy.  You'll just upset Anton," she warned.  "And if Delphine is talking to her and not reaching out to me in a panic, it's probably fine."</p><p>"Hales..." he groaned, getting into the driver's seat before she could.  She got into the passenger's seat, rolling her eyes.  He fortunately drove after that so she didn't feel the need to strangle him.  As they headed into Anton Mercer's estate, Hayley could hear two women talking and she briefly did wonder where Anton was with all of this going on.  She made the decision she really didn't care at the moment and walked inside.  She headed out of the foyer and into one of the sitting rooms to see her girlfriend having a pleasant conversation with a woman a few years older than Tommy.  Delphine greeted Hayley quickly which the other returned.</p><p>"I understand you haven't met Elsa Randall yet," Delphine introduced her.  "Elsa and I were able to discuss different coping mechanisms between our species for certain situations.  I apologize for not coming to see you, Hayley..."</p><p>Hayley laughed.  "I love when you come to see me, Delphine, but having the pond means that you're able to explore and my job sometimes has me work longer hours.  It's nice to meet you, Elsa."</p><p>"You as well," Elsa said.  "Anton's spoken about you both."</p><p>"He hasn't..." Tommy started and Hayley quickly cut in.</p><p>"Said nearly enough about you," she said, pushing all of her willpower into not glaring at Tommy's stupid face.</p><p>Elsa just looked a little amused between them and Hayley knew that she hadn't nearly covered well enough for Tommy's idiocy.  A quick glance told her that Delphine was equally amused.  Elsa's amusement fell into a friendly smile once more.  "I think it's important to mention that I finished getting my degree in Mariner Bay.  This past year."</p><p>Hayley's eyes flickered with recognition.  The newest team, Lightspeed Rescue, hailed from Mariner Bay which meant that she knew something about Power Rangers to begin with and would have been used to unusual experiences.  "That makes a lot more sense."</p><p>"I thought it might," she agreed.  "It was a coincidence that I met someone else who knew something about Power Rangers and then Anton kept forgetting to introduce us."</p><p>"He gets like that some times," Hayley agreed.  "Don't mind Tommy.  He's just paranoid."</p><p>"I am not," Tommy said, glaring at her.  "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>Hayley just gave another nod that he was before continuing.  "I'm not really sure which of us is supposed to be hosting right now?  What's the proper etiquette when you break into your brother's house and end up meeting his girlfriend?"</p><p>"A good question," Elsa said.  "Tell you what, I'll get you a drink and you do the same for me."</p><p>Hayley relaxed a bit.  Elsa seemed to be able to go with the flow pretty well so far.  She had the feeling that Anton had given her some light background rather than anything heavy considering that she wasn't overloaded like the rest of them.  She did as Elsa suggested, grabbing some water since she didn't really want to search through Anton's refrigerator for something more even if he'd insisted it was fine.  Elsa seemed to have the same idea and handed all three of the others a glass of water.</p><p>"So Anton hasn't really explained to me why he is spending so much time with his intern and employee, but I do know it is Power Ranger related," she said.  Hayley handed off her water to Delphine, knowing that while the other had her own, it was better to have a back up.  Delphine took it without complaint.  As she did so, Hayley looked at Delphine who would have checked to see if this new woman could be trusted.  Her girlfriend gave her a smile and a soothing bit of emotion back.  Hayley had her decision regardless of Tommy's paranoia.  </p><p>"We're building a new team," she said.</p><p>"Hayley!"  Tommy exclaimed and she looked at him.</p><p>"Anton trusts her, Delphine trusts her, and you will tell whoever you like but Anton and I are supposed to just keep quiet?"  She asked, glaring at him.  He backed down though stayed distinctly unhappy.  Hayley turned her attention back to the other.</p><p>"Obviously don't tell anyone," she said.  Elsa nodded solemnly.</p><p>"That explains why he had such a hard time talking about his work," she said.  "I was concerned that he was starting to blow me off."</p><p>"What did you talk about then?"  She asked.  Elsa smiled.</p><p>"The two of you," she said.  "It was a safe topic so he thought."</p><p>"Except for the part where most people wouldn't have taken such an interest in two college students," Hayley said.</p><p>"And he talks about you both extremely fondly considering that he's only known you a little over a year," she said, raising an eyebrow.  Hayley looked a little sheepish.</p><p>"Why don't we steal some of Anton's cake and I'll explain how Ranger time works.  Delphine?"  She said, looking toward her girlfriend.</p><p>"I do love cake," Delphine agreed.  "We don't have such a thing on Aquitar."</p><p>"That's a shame," Elsa said.  "What sort of things do you have that we can't make here?"</p><p>Hayley led them into the kitchen, thrilled that they had a new member of the family.</p><p>***</p><p>Delphine had taken a break to go rest in the pool, but with Elsa's permission, was listening in through Hayley.  Tommy had joined Delphine, still feeling uneasy about the entire thing.  Hayley, on the other hand, had decided to get to know the other.  Elsa glanced toward where they left.  "He really doesn't like me."</p><p>"Don't mind him.  He's paranoid," she assured her.  Elsa looked at her.</p><p>"Did he do the same to you?"  She asked.  Hayley rolled her eyes.</p><p>"He didn't have the ability to.  He needed my help in class," she answered.  "And I wouldn't have been willing to help if he would have been a jerk about it.  Well, more of a jerk than he usually is.  He's lucky I took pity on him or he probably would have failed."</p><p>"Isn't he aiming for a doctorate?"  She asked.</p><p>"And you have no idea how funny that is," Hayley answered as her exasperation turned affectionate.  "But he'll get it."</p><p>She nodded.  "It didn't sound like you've known him for long either.  Only about two years longer than Anton?"</p><p>Hayley paused in eating as she decided on how much to tell the older woman.  Tommy and Hayley constantly acted as if they'd known each other forever and they were close to Anton on that this point but from an outsider's point of view, it hadn't been too long.  She had said she was going to talk to her about the Power Time issue anyway, thus she moved forward with it.  "So, Power Rangers have a weird relationship with time.  They, and anyone connected with them, tend to find that months have gone by for them and less than two weeks have gone by for the rest of the world.  We're not exactly sure why.  Billy and I are looking into it but it does mean that Anton has more time to work on projects.  Tommy can take more classes.  I can go to school and work."</p><p>"So, you're a Power Ranger?"  Elsa asked.</p><p>"Nope!"  Hayley said, giving her new friend a teasing grin.  "But I know a few.  Speaking of which, you lived in Mariner Bay.  Did any of the Rangers there make really bad personal decisions on a regular basis?"</p><p>"Not that I remember, but I'm sure they wouldn't want the public to know about it if they did," she answered.  "Tommy's the Ranger then."</p><p>Hayley tried to school her features, wishing she was a lot more like Anton at the moment.  "What makes you think that?"</p><p>"One of the three of you has to be," she said.  "Everyday people don't just know Power Rangers or aliens.  You said you weren't one.  I can tell Anton wasn't.  That leaves Tommy who, with his martial arts background Anton told me about, makes the most sense to be one.  Besides, you've already mentioned his bad decisions."</p><p>"Oops," Hayley said without much regret.  Tommy was a horrible liar and Elsa was way too perceptive.  She would have figured it out in a week at the latest anyway.</p><p>"So, what did he do?"  Elsa asked.</p><p>"Got into a threeway fight with two of his... friends and dragged me into the middle of it because all three of them are really bad at making good choices and none of them listen," she said.</p><p>"Why are you involved?"  She asked.</p><p>"Because I'm friends with two of them and I wouldn't mind being better friends with the third," she answered.  "And that just means that I'm going to have to split my time up even more."</p><p>"So be friends with them.  But Hayley, it's not your job to fix them," she said firmly.  "Set some boundaries for yourself.  If they're going to fix this, they need to do it themselves."</p><p>She felt herself relaxing at that.  "You make it sound easy."</p><p>"It'll get easier the more you practice," she promised.  "So, when should I tell Tommy I know?"</p><p>"Wait for him to tell you," she instructed.  "They like to think they're good at keeping it secret."</p><p>"I'll practice pretending to be surprised," she assured her.  She heard the front door open before she could say anything else.  Anton stepped into the kitchen looking a bit surprised.  She was impressed at his ability to quickly hide it and act like he was in control of the situation.</p><p>"I didn't know you were coming today, Hayley," he said calmly, getting himself a glass of water.</p><p>"Surprise visit," she answered smoothly.  Tommy had likely heard him driving up and would be coming back inside soon.  Anton just nodded as she knew he would as he was trying to regain his footing.  He hadn't asked them to stay away after all.  He was look between them and Hayley had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at his concern.  Elsa, fortunately for him, saved him.</p><p>"I'm afraid I ran into Delphine," she explained.  </p><p>"Delphine's home?"  Anton asked in confusion.</p><p>"She's in the pond," Hayley answered.  "She stopped by as a surprise."</p><p>"She's always welcome.  I just..." Anton started.</p><p>"Didn't want to tell Tommy and I that you were dating?"  She asked.  Elsa hid her smile.</p><p>"You're making it sound worse than I meant for it to," he said in embarrassment. </p><p>"Well, you didn't tell us," huffed Tommy from behind him.  Hayley rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I normally wouldn't care, but with how much you pushed me to bring Delphine here..." she reminded him, smiling to take away the bite of the comment.  She still looked chargrined.  </p><p>"Point taken," he agreed.  Hayley stood up.</p><p>"We should probably go," she offered.  Tommy looked ready to protest, but Hayley shot him a look.  Anton and Elsa shared a look and Elsa smiled at them.</p><p>"Why don't we all go out to dinner and have introductions the right way?"  She asked as if Hayley and her hadn't already started.  A quick glance told her that Elsa would stay quiet about Tommy and Hayley's own issue.</p><p>"We hadn't decided on where to go," Anton agreed.  "So, it should be fine."</p><p>Tommy nodded, still being nosy.  Hayley considered protesting before recognizing that Anton would have been more careful if this was someone he wasn't deeply interested in and he didn't have anyone else to introduce her to.  With that in mind, she nodded.</p><p>"We'd love to," she assured him.  </p><p>***</p><p>Delphine had politely requested to stay home.  It was still mostly unsafe for her after all to be out in public and, quite frankly, away from a ready water source.  Taking chances while being a Ranger were far different than doing so just for the sake of it.  She also smiled at Hayley.  "I think you and Tommy will want to spend the time getting to know her anyway."</p><p>Hayley wanted to disagree, but she was right.  Tommy had tried to convince Delphine to come more than Hayley had simply because he wanted more people there.  He seemed to be believe it would make it less awkward.  Hayley was certain he was wrong.  Anton had held his head, two seconds away from shaking Tommy and Hayley was pretty sure she was going to let him do it, but somehow they were in the car and on their way before that happened.</p><p>Hayley leaned over to Tommy.  "Pretend you're not crazy for just an hour."</p><p>"I'm not," he hissed back.</p><p>"You are," she answered.  "You're lucky Anton didn't strangle you for that last one."</p><p>"I thought it would be better," he muttered.  He probably did too.  She knew it wasn't just the Ranger thing that was bothering Tommy, though that was likely a large part of it, but just that Anton was dating her in general.  Delphine had been safe because he'd known her.  Considering that Tommy didn't talk to other Rangers very often, he likely didn't want to lose either of the constants he had.  Unfortunately, this meant that he reacted badly about it.  She understood, but he really needed to start working past it.</p><p>"It wouldn't," she informed him, giving Anton and Elsa a polite smile before leaning back over.  Before she could continue, she heard Elsa murmuring to Anton.</p><p>"Are they alright?"  She asked.</p><p>"Hayley is begging Tommy to be polite, Tommy is insisting he is polite, I'm wondering why I thought gaining younger siblings was a good plan," Anton answered her.  Both of the younger two members looked sheepish.  It was a minor miracle that they got to the restaurant relatively quickly at this point.  They headed in without any new problems and sat in an isolated area.  Going place with Anton did have its advantages.</p><p>"So, how did Anton and you meet each other, Elsa?"  Hayley asked, making certain to somewhat glance at Anton in case he gave her any clues that she shouldn't ask.  He didn't.</p><p>"We ran into each other," she answered.  "Literally."</p><p>"What?"  Hayley asked, trying not to laugh.  She kicked Tommy's chair to get him to stop.</p><p>"He was rushing to a meeting and I was rushing out of a job interview," she answered.  "And we crashed.  We helped each other up, he asked me to dinner, and that's it."</p><p>"That's sweet," Hayley said.  She kicked Tommy's chair again and he nodded his agreement before kicking hers back.  Anton was doing a fine job of not calling them out on on it.  </p><p>"What about you and Delphine?"  Elsa asked.</p><p>"Well, I needed some information for our project," she answered, carefully editing it out so no one would hear.  Elsa should still have been able to keep up.  "And Tommy suggested that I go visit some old friends of his, and his ex-boyfriend, that knew more than he did."</p><p>"You didn't have to add the ex-boyfriend part," Tommy informed her.</p><p>"I really did," she said.  She smiled at Elsa.  "I found out when I got there."</p><p>"Oh," Elsa said, wincing.  "That would be awkward."</p><p>"You have no idea," Hayley agreed.  "Fortunately, Billy's great.  We're really good friends now.  So, I was learning and Delphine was one of those old friends and, well, we just sort of fell for each other."</p><p>"Just like that?"  Elsa asked and Hayley laughed.</p><p>"No, it took us a while to figure it out," she said.  "Long enough that the others were able to get us better transportation for our long distance relationship.  And then Anton created the guest house so she'd have a place to stay."</p><p>"That was sweet of you," Elsa informed him, leaning into him a bit.  Anton wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>"It was the only way I was ever going to meet Delphine," he joked.  Hayley had the grace to look a little embarrassed by that.  For all of his quipping in the car, he did seem to be genuinely happy to have them meet each other.  The rest of the dinner was uneventful and Elsa left soon after.</p><p>"I like her.  She's nice," Hayley told him.  "If she wants to know more, I think we should tell her."</p><p>"Hayley!"  Tommy complained.</p><p>"Hear me out.  Delphine is a Power Ranger.  She'll be fine if something goes wrong but Elsa could get in serious trouble.  At least this way, she'll know what's going on," Hayley argued.  "It's up to Anton."</p><p>"Me?"  Anton said.  "It's Tommy's project."</p><p>"And she's your girlfriend," Hayley said.  Tommy looked ready to protest, but thought better of it, proving that he apparently had a smidgen of self-preservation.  Anton was giving it some thought.</p><p>"Perhaps a little at a time," he said sensibly.  Hayley nodded.  Tommy shrugged, but didn't disagree.  "Now, did you two really have to kick each other under the table?"</p><p>"You noticed?"  Tommy asked.</p><p>"Of course he noticed.  He was hoping Elsa wouldn't notice," Hayley informed him, still considering herself the most reasonable member of this family.  "And Tommy was being ridiculous."</p><p>"Hey!"  Tommy argued, vehemently disagreeing.  Anton was practically holding his head and counting at this point.</p><p>"We're sorry," Hayley said, deciding to take some pity on him.  Regardless of the fact that she was right, she didn't want Anton to be that upset with them and it had been a long night for all of them.  Tommy looked just as contrite.</p><p>"Yeah, we didn't mean to mess things up," he offered.  Anton sighed.</p><p>"You two didn't mess anything up," he assured them.  "I just..."</p><p>"Really like her?"  Hayley asked.  Anton gave her a look, but she didn't back down this time.</p><p>"I suppose I do," he agreed.  "And I just wanted this to go well."</p><p>"Did it?"  Tommy asked.</p><p>"We'll know if she calls tomorrow," Anton joked.  Hayley rolled her eyes, but went to find Delphine.  Elsa would call.</p><p>***</p><p>Hayley considered her conversation with Elsa earlier that afternoon and then looked back at the communicator.  She took a breath and pushed the button<em>.</em></p><p>"Kim?"  She asked.</p><p><em>"Hayley!  Is everything okay?"  </em>Kim asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry if I worried you," she said.  "Listen, I know when I called that I just wanted to get your side of things, but..."</p><p>She didn't know how to put it.  Fortunately, Kim did.  <em>"You need someone to talk to because Tommy's being Tommy and you can't talk to Billy about it?"</em></p><p>"I have Delphine and the other Aquitian Rangers," she rushed.</p><p><em>"But Delphine has been living with Billy and you've been dealing with Tommy so you both have a bit of a bias?"  </em>Kim asked.  Hayley didn't answer right away and Kim continued.  <em>"So, what did you need to talk about?"</em></p><p>"Anton has a girlfriend and Tommy isn't really handling it well," she answered.  "I know that this really isn't your proble..."</p><p><em>"Tommy wants to feel in control because he's spent so much time out of control," </em>Kim answered.  <em>"So, just keep telling him he's overreacting until he stops."</em></p><p>"That will work?"  She asked.</p><p><em>"Well, it's that or letting him control Anton and your relationships so he feels like he's in control of the 'team'.  He wants to protect both of you, but he's not always going to make the best decisions about how to do that," </em>Kim answered.  <em>"So, I'd suggest stopping it now.  What are Anton and his girlfriend like?"</em></p><p>"Why are you asking?"  Hayley questioned, honestly confused.  How had this conversation gotten away from her?</p><p><em>"Because you're all family.  Distant family right now, but family.  So..." </em>Kim said pushing it.  Hayley couldn't help but to smile and she was surprised when she looked at the time when they were finished and realized they'd been talking for a few hours.  She acknowledged that she probably shouldn't have been as surprised as she was.  After all, Billy had basically done the same thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>